The Master Thief Naruto
by DealtShadow35
Summary: was born into a clan of assassin's I was the greatest one smart strong and fast. But there is just One problem. I AM NOT A KILLER! So I ran away opened up four very popular nightclubs. I have an amazing girlfriend and Oh yeah I am a thief. This is the life. I steal from other thieves but never money. That is what the clubs are for, I am not just stealing items but hearts of women
1. Chapter 1

**—**  
 ***a gateway opens on top of a modern day tall building, and it's night time as the only Blaze and Dealt come out of it as Dealt falls on the floor of the building and Blaze lands on his feet***

 ***The ship turns back into the carrier and Blaze jumps on while dragging Dealt***

 **P: now crew tells me WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!**

 ***All of them are checking of where they are***

 **All of them: we don't know sir!**

 **P: Great *he heads over to a scanner.* It seems we are in a modern day world where only one clan has chakra, and they are the best assassins but the heir who is not the killing type, so he left. But this is interesting it says he owns a lot of successful nightclubs and clubs.**

 **D:*wakes up* what the hell happened? Where are we? *looks around* this isn't the sequel?!**

 **P: a Nice going cause of you we are in a new world.**

 **D:oh boy, so what kind of Naruto are we dealing with them?**

 **P: I don't know the scanners are having a hard time and I have never been here before. So I am just as lost as you.**  
 **D:*turn to his left and notice someone laying on the edge of a building that's near the carrier* blaze can the carrier turn invisible? Cause there's someone near us!**

 **P:*Preses the cloaking button and turns invisible.***

 **D:cool but who is that? *points at the person who hasn't notice us and when Dealt said that, the scanner had finished***

 **P:*Looks at it and is shocked***

 **D:um blaze? Are you okay?**

 **P: THAT'S NARUTO!**

 **D:what?! And ow! I need that ice pack *holding the bump on my head and someone gives dealt an ice pack***

 **P: WE ARE IN A MODERN DAY KONOHA AND NARUTO IS THE RUNAWAY HEIR!**

 **D:a runaway?! Why is he a runaway? Shouldn't he be with his family?**

 **P: A question that has very much been left unanswered. But we will find out.**

 **D:alright, let's found out what this naruto does and more! So we don't know the name of this world yet, so we don't own anything.**

 **P: Let's watch and see.**

 **—**

 **The Master Thief Naruto**

 **Chapter one**

As the night is filled by the lights of the City of Konoha, this city holds many history, which one of them, that long ago, the people used to have abilities that grant them the powers of the elements, along with other things that this ability allows them to do all kind of things but that long time ago and people lose that power, now everyone doing ordinary things.

Or so would it seems.

On top of a building of a business law firm of Konoha

A young man wearing a fancy clothing, a black coat with a sink smooch grey shirt, and black pants and shoes that seem to be Alta for something else as you would see a rice man wearing them, and what's more, he has red hair with blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks as he wearing white gloves as he lay on his back as he holds up his phone as he watching a video.

Which a live stream of Local news Tv, Called Konoha news, as a woman in her late 50s report in as she says behind a view of City of Konoha at night time, "in tonight news, Local law enforcers are surrounding the museum in order stop a heist of Konoha's Greatest Thief, Known as Red Kitsune who's named for his trademark red hair and being a trickster plus the fox mask, Red Kitsune has been a thorn not only to the Police Department" shows a photo of the Red Kitsune's back as he running from a scene, "also other Thieves and gang members sides, ever since he had first appeared half a decade ago, as the Red Kitsune first stole the priceless necklace of the founder of Konoha, Hashirama Senju" shows a green gem necklace, "since then he had stolen countless historical relics of Konoha City past, now he's set his eyes on another relic which is a centuries old sword that once belonged to another historical figure from our one of our sister cities, named Zabuza Momochi, and many police officers have high hopes of catching Red Kitsune even they had failed to do for 5 years. Now in other news" the red hair turns off his phone as he gets on his feet as he feels the night air around him.

As he stretches out a bit, "now then, time to get to work!" as he brings out a red mask with black markings that makes a face of a Kitsune or rather a demonic one as he places the mask on, as he looks below which he's way above museum but a few blocks away, "wow! The news lady didn't lie when she said there would be an army" said the Red Kitsune as he sees about 20 or 30 police cars with three helicopters flying around, and there about 80 cops, and 20 swats as their guarding the Museum.

"Won't this be fun! Now then" he brings out a pair of headphones which he connects it into his phone's jack and places the headphones onto his ears as he goes through his playlist. Red Kitsune finally picks a song and presses play.

-Scream by Thousand Foot Krutch-

As the song starts with Red Kitsune puts away his phone and taps his foot to follow the beating as he jumps off the building with no fear at all as he is now free falling.

As Red Kitsune is in the sky as he feels the air around his body, but time slows down as he looks for a way for him to enter as well compensating for escape route, which he had run many scenarios within his mind until he founds one that he likes which he did, as time resumes it's normal flow well to his view at all.

As Red Kitsune dives faster as he is counting in his head and when he reaches for a certain number, as one of the Helicopters arrived which Red Kitsune grabs the rail of the Helicopter.

As he hangs on it until he sees an air vent, he swings himself into it and lucky for him, it's big enough for his size as he slides in nicely as he makes his way into the museum.

Inside of the Museum

Once Red Kitsune is inside, as he says to himself as he starts walking casually like, 'alright time making myself a list for what I want to get on my way out.'

Red Kitsune looks over the edge and see the sword and a few other things like some other treasures as the sword is on the first floor and he's on the 3rd Floor, Red Kitsune went back to his walk as he sees all things of treasure.

First, he found an old photo of Konoha which he sees wooden buildings and a building with a red rooftop with Kanji of 'fire' on it with a mountain with faces behind the building as the name of the photo is Titled.

'Konoha Olden days' but the name of the artist who made had faded off years ago, so no one who this person was, as Red Kitsune thinks 'mmm no I don't think so, I don't have much of an artistic taste,' as he walks away to see more.

Which the next one, in a glass display is an odd looking red and white hat with Kanji "Fire", Red Kitsune reads the place, 'this hat once belonged to a long line leaders of Konoha centuries ago, Named Hokage Hat', 'maybe, since it's a unique' says Red Kitsune in his thoughts as he remembers something, and that is turned off the song on his phone as he goes to the next one.

He picks Courtesy call as it starts playing as he walks down, which he sees a display of an old A Spear, known as the Spear of Ocean and it's isn't a standard looking spear it has the same design of Poseidon's trident, as it once belonged to the brother of the founder Konoha who was named Tobirama Senju, as the Spear does off an ocean as the whole weapon looks it was made out of water.

'Oh yeah you're coming home with me' says Red Kitsune as he walks past it.

Up next is a 'sword', that also belongs to Tobirama Senju but however, this was different, as this is just a hanger as it's no blade and legend has it, the blade is in fact Lighting, thus the name Sword of Thunder God, but no one knows for sure if it's true or not.

Red Kitsune isn't sure about this one, as he heads down the 2nd floor, which it's just a hallway of tools that once belonged to ninjas as well their clothing, in fact, he walks past an orange jumpsuit as it is damaged from battles from long ago as well time with a red spiral on the back, Red Kitsune walks backward and looks at it.

As Red Kitsune specks out loud this time, "whoever wore this one had no taste of what's so ever, cause really? Who would orange that bright?" as he keeps looking at it.

Then he looks at the tools as he says "to think there was an actual time when ninjas that could walk around living outside of the shadows, unlike my stubborn to the bone clan, sigh Red Kitsune let it go, you have a sword to steal, not talking about family" as he heads down to the first floor but not before he gives one last glare at the orange jumpsuit and walks away from it.

Red Kitsune then saw something that drew his eye it was a katana with a swirl on the handle, as he knows what this is and where it belongs to, but he doesn't want to do anything with it as he goes for what he comes for.

First Floor of the Museum

In the center of the First floor, there is a display as it is protected in lasers as a massive blade, named Kubikiribōchō, there are many stories about this sword, how it can repair itself by using the iron within the blood of those it had killed.

And how it was own by Zabuza Momochi, a wanted Man from long ago, so now it's in the display ready for the public to see this massive blade, or so would seem.

As Red Kitsune walks up to it and takes a good look at the lasers, as he reaches into his pocket and brings out a small device as it looks like a disk, he then stuck it onto the ground as it starts doing something.

As it fires of a small EMP and shorts out the lasers along, then he picks up the device and puts it away, Red Kitsune walks up to Kubikiribōchō and about to grab it and goes into the night like he always but then.

BANG!

As a bullet went past Red Kitsune's head And heard "hold it right there Red Kitsune!" a voice from behind him, as Red Kitsune looks behind and see a guy with black hair with hairstyle of duck's back with black eyes as he wearing suit with tie and all and a light brown jacket as he held a gun toward him as Red Kitsune says.

"Well if it's, isn't my old pal, Detective Uchina, how's it going? Still, have that pain in the ass girl with the pink hair?" says Red Kitsune as he doesn't seem afraid of Detective Uchiha who's full name is Sasuke Uchiha, "leave the Lieutenant out of this Kitsune! Now I'm taking you in and finally end this once and for all!" says the Detective Uchiha.

 **(A/N *time freezes* D:hold on! He's a detective in this world?!**

 **P: wow standards have fallen real far if duck butt is a detective.**

 **D:and if I'm guessing right, he said a girl with pink hair and Sasuke called her lieutenant….what kind of world are we in?!**

 **P: THAT HOWLER MONKEY**

 **D:yeah! Alright, let's resume this, sorry about that guys, it's just well it's a surprise for me! That Sasuke is a fucking detective! Sigh j-just resume time Blaze my head hurts even more.**

 **P: You're telling me. *Snaps my fingers and resumes time*)**

As Red Kitsune laughs a little, "oh that's rich Detective, you have been saying oh how long it was? Fives year now? And as always, I will get away, like now" says Red Kitsune as he vanishes in thin air and does the sword, this angers Sasuke as he calls out to everyone through radio, "all units! Red Kitsune has the sword! I repeat Red Kitsune has the sword I need eyes everywhere! And use forces if you have to! And Lieutenant Haruno!" says Sasuke as waits.

"Y-yes Detective Uchiha?" says a voice of a girl through Sasuke's radio, "get my car ready and something to calm me down before I lose it," says Sasuke as he hears Lieutenant Haruno saying 'yes sir!'

What the detective did not know is red Kitsune stole other things as well, oh he will get tons of paperwork for this.

Where Red Kitsune is at

Red Kitsune is making sure if he's haven't been seen, or at last not yet, as he looks through the loot that he has gotten, which are in order.

The Hokage Hat.

The Spear of Ocean

The war fan of Madara Uchiha.

Sword of Thunder God.

And finally, the central piece, Kubikiribocho! And he places pieces of paper as he says with a Ram hand sign "Seal" and each item he had stolen start to lights up and fade into the article, too many people, it would seem like highly detailed drawings of them, but in truth, they are sealed into the paper.

He puts them in his jacket and says, "There, they will be easier to carry until I arrived ba-" A spotlight shines down upon Red Kitsune as there intense wind blowing as Red Kitsune sees that the Police Helicopter had found as he says "oh looks like I get to have my late night run after all" as he smirks behind his mask.

As an officer using a speakerphone and talks through it, "you're under arrest! Stand down, or we will have no choice but to use force" says the Officer in the helicopter.

"OH ok well. Bye." and like that Red, Kitsune was gone which confused the officers in the helicopter, then one of them sees that Red Kitsune is running as he jumping from roof to roof.

Later at club

There is a woman who is the definition of beauty with blonde hair walking next to a line and one dickhead shouts out "HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" as he and his friends have been waiting for hours to get in.

The woman reaches the bouncer then turns to idiot and says "Yes I can." as she is wearing a grey jacket with a black shirt with words 'Cool' in blue letters which it's hugging her Triple J breasts and shows a bit of her stomach, and blue skirt that bounces with her ass and black boots, "Baxter good to see you. Is he inside right?" asks the woman.

Baxter the bouncer says "Yeah he will be inside waiting for you." as he opens the door and lets her in and the people in the line are outraged for two different reasons, one is that it's very unfair for the bouncer to let her in like that and the other that the girls hit the sides of their dates.

"Before all of you idiots complain she is the BOSS'S girlfriend, so she is basically V.I.P." explains Baxter as he adds in "if you got a problem, take it up with me" as Baxter is a massive man as he would not have any problems kicking anyone's ass, and everyone just shut up.

Inside the club

As the woman is walking through a wave of people as they are dancing with the music thumping as she is heading toward the owner's office but then.

"Hey baby why don't you have a dance with me" says a pussy looking man which doesn't give the blond woman much of an impression, as she says "no, because I have a boyfriend, and two, if you touch me or any of the waitresses, I will not hesitate to break your hand or the guards will throw you out on your ass" as she gives off a cold expression.

"Come on baby just one dance." Said the guy but then he hears

"I believe she said no. Now why don't you leave her alone" says the head guard who comes up in between the guy and the blond woman

"Thank you, Victor. Now sir run along my boyfriend pays the guards very well to do their jobs, and they are Ex military." Says the woman and Victor cracks his knuckles to show he means business and the guy walks away as he scared as shit as Victor says "are you alright Samui?"

"Yes I am thank you, Victor, now I will go see your boss about something," says Samui as it is her name, with Victor nodding as Samui walks toward the office and the boss's private space.

And once she went inside, she sees that there's no one in here as she says "he should be here soon" as she goes to tv and turns it on.

THE MUSEUM WAS ROBBED!

As it is Konoha news title as the news lady say "the museum has been robbed by no other than Red Kitsune as he once again bested the man and woman of Konoha city police, not only he had stolen Kubikiribōchō and a few other items, right now, Red Kitsune is chased, but no matter how hard they try, Red Kitsune is just playing them, now we will have our eyes in the sky, with Asuma Sarutobi, Asuma, can you hear me? What's the state of the chase?" says the news lady.

"Yes and unfortunately we have lost him" says Asuma who is a man with black hair as he wearing a shirt button shirt with headsets on his ears with a microphone as he's in the helicopter, "once again Red Kitsune had got away and shaming Konoha city police force once again, I will keep my eye out for Red Kitsune, now back to you Jasmine'

Then it switches back to Jasmine, the news lady who is putting on her makeup until someone informs her and she's a bit surprised "r-right! Thank you Asume! Now you heard it, people of Konoha city, Red Kitsune is at large, and if you have any info on him, please inform your local officer or Detective Uchiha."

Samui turns off the tv as she smiles, "Like they think they can catch my Kitsune, let them try it" says Samui as she places the remote on the table as she goes over to a wall and she moves a photo aside, and she puts her hand on it.

A hidden door opens, and Samui walks in and it closes up behind her like it was never there as Samui walks down the stairs until she sees a room, a massive room as it filled with stolen relics of weapons, clothes, items, Gold, jewels, silver, bronze, tools and other things, everything that was taken by Red Kitsune for past five years.

As she yells out "sweetie! Are you here?!" as she is standing there as she is looking around Then she feels someone hug her from Behind. "Here I am my dear." Said Red Kitsune with him takes off his mask and kisses Samui with her blushing.

"Oh Naruto~" said Samui as she said Red Kistune's real name as his hair turn into blonde color as he says "tonight was a big success!" as he lets go of Samui with her looking at him as he goes over to a table and places the papers on the table with her asking.

"Oh I could tell, after all, you were on the news like always, and I wonder how Detective will take it?" Samui said as she wonders about the Uchiha.

"Well he will most likely pop a vein, I swear he should take a holiday or something or else all the stress I am causing him might kill him or at least get laid," says Naruto as he unseals the items, But he is curious about the sword of the thunder god.

With Samui coming up and stands next to Naruto, Then by mistake he sends his chakra to it, and a blade of lightning appears. "OH SHIT." he then drops it, and the blade vanishes. "I think I just found out the secret of how the sword got its name." said Naruto with Samui "I guess the legend of this sword is true then! But why the blade of lighting appears when you hold it and no one else's?"

Then Naruto had a thought "Remember the days of old when everyone had chakra and were able to use it?. Well, I think that is how only My clan uses Chakra now so only we can use it. Interesting." said Naruto as he looks at Samui as she remembers the stories Naruto had told her.

"Make sense, since the people of today can no longer use it, like so" says Samui as she picks the Sword of Thunder God and nothing happens at all, "and so this completely useless which is why it's better being in a museum or the hands of a collector" Samui explain as she placed it down and laid it on the table.

Then Naruto claps his hands together as he says "we will talk about this later since I have a Club to run! So I will be up in a bit until then, Samui my love can you inform the bartenders to bring out the strong stuff, cause I feel like being hammered tonight!" as he goes over a room so he could change into his everyday clothes as Samui heads out and do as Naruto ask her to do, But she giggles knowing that her beloved boyfriend can't get drunk at all. After Naruto put his loot in the Vault. The vault Closes and locks up tight.

Meanwhile, at Konoha Police Station

In a hall as a woman with pink hair as she wearing the standard police uniform and she keeps her hair in a short pony hair with hair clips as she carrying a vast file of paperwork as she following behind Detective Uchiha as she says "Detective you should slow down, I know tonight was a failure an-"

Detective Sasuke calls her off "you don't think I know that Lieutenant? That damn thief had fooled us once again, and if you think I'm this stress out, I can't image how the Chief is" says the Detective as both him and Lieutenant Haruno appeared the certain of the Station as their long with everyone else hears.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" as a voice from a office with the title 'Chief' on it as Lieutenant Haruno says "y-you have a point there Detective" as she sweats a bit as Detective goes to the door and face the song, and so does the Lieutenant, once both enter the office, their see a man in his late 50s with no hair as it covered in scars as he's an ex-military man who fights in a way many years ago, and he's wearing a suit like with gun holsters which are empty, he is Police Chief, Ibiki Morino.

"Tell me Uchiha, what the hell HAPPENED THERE?! We know this fucker for 5 years, and yet he still pull new tricks to fools to you the genius boy that becomes a detective at the age of 15, so explain to me a thief keep outsmarting you, TELL ME WHAT RIGHT NOW UPON YOUR FATHER'S GRAVE?!" says Chief Ibiki as his whole face is red with Sasuke, and the Sakura as the first name of the lieutenant could tell that the chief is in a whole lot of stress.

"The thief, Red Kitsune has so many tricks, You know what Chief let's hit the bar. I'll buy." Said Sasuke, with the Chief, lets out a sigh which he's cooled down as he says "a drink sounds good right about now, okay then, let's go Uchiha and forgive me for bring up your father, I shouldn't have done that" as he rubs his neck.

"It is ok he would have done the same as you." say Sasuke as he knows how his late father was as Ibiki says "he would have thrown the book at you if he's still around, anyway let's go get that drink" as he gets his jacket and as well tell the other officers to have a good night sleep as he, Sasuke and Sakura head out.

A short drive later.

As Ibiki, Sasuke and Sakura appeared at Club Maelstrom, Baxter sees them and asks "Long night officers?" as he sees the tired look on them as Ibiki "you have no god damn idea" as Baxter says "Well you know the boss is fine with serving those who keep us safe. Come on in." as he opens the door as their lot of people are having a good time with friends or dates as everyone hears.

"Hello, People of Konoha! Are you guys having a great time?!" says Naruto as he is wearing a jacket that is open with a black and red shirt with a ten tailed beast on the front of it. He is wearing jeans with combat boots.

He is also wearing some necklaces and his girlfriend next to him on stage as he has a microphone in hand and everyone cheered as their rise up their drinks from water to much more substantial stuff to the air, "good! Oh and do I see our very own Detective in the house?!" says Naruto and everyone turn to him as he says "not only that we also have Chief Ibiki and officer Hanuno? Guys make way, and they had a long night! And first drinks are on the house!" says the owner of Club Maelstrom, Everyone makes way for the officers so they can get to the bar. "Thanks, Naruto we can always count on you to help us relax after a long night." Said Ibiki as he asks for his drink as well Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now then, I have some news guys, next week is our 5th annually Karaoke competition! So as I said before like last time, to sign up you will have to ask the bartenders, next news, this weekend, this club will be closed for a private party for one rich family of the city, you know what family I'm talking about!"

Many of the guests' nod and some boo when they hear someone speak like he is too drunk to drive. "Victor be a good man and take his car keys and call him a cab so he can get home safely. I will not allow a guest to leave here drunk in his/her car if I have anything to say about it." Said Naruto as Victor nods and does as asked.

"Now where I was? Oh right! The private party is for Hyuga family's youngest daughter's birthday, lucky for you guys, there are three more clubs, now for the last news for the night, allow me to welcome a newly made local band! And their ar- wait they never told me their band name," says Naruto as he goes to the back as he is asking the band for their name and he gets it.

As he finished and went back in the front, "alright, let's welcome The Konoha Trio! and before that, Please do remember to follow the rules of the club I don't like it when people do not follow the rules the staff is like my family. So please remember the rules are on the wall and security is watching, so enjoy!" as Naruto walks off the stage with Samui following as everyone see a trio of three 17 years olds come up on the state with no drummer though as their start playing.

As Samui asked him "is it alright to let them play?" as she wonders if it's okay as Naruto says "Konohamaru is nice kid, but he and his friends are just trying found their big moment is all, and besides, Their guardian and ride is here to look after them" as he's toward Asuma who is standing nearby with a bottle of water.

Naruto and Samui head back to Naruto's office, as they are alone with the music somewhat block as Samui ask, "so, the Hyuga's are having a private party here? Is this the moment that you've been waiting for? To break into their mansion and their most prized item, umm what was it again?"

Naruto says "the Pearl of the Byakugan, named because their unique family trait, you know since they all have white eyes" as he brings out a photo as it shows a pure white pearl, as it part of a necklace, and what's more, a girl is wearing it.

"But doesn't it belongs to the current owner of the necklace? Hyuga family eldest daughter, you know the nicest Hyuga you will ever meet, Hinata Hyuga" says Samui, "She is not the only one, also her mother. But it is the elders, and I have a plan I leave my calling card with a note saying the elders hired me and put a very well made duplicate in there safe while I keep the real one. But in truth it would be the mother's Idea she knows they have been after it for a long time, in fact, the mother is the heiress before she was forced to marry Hashi who I like to call, Sir Asshole" says Naruto.

As Samui says "so what will you get out of this? Since you don't really take money that much often since your clubs take care of that, mm if I'm a betting woman, I say your getting an all night long with Miss Hyuga I mean she's a quite the looker, and if you're lucky you might get Hinata, as you know, I'm friends with her and I have seen her in bikini before, and what she got is most definitely is not from her father" says Samui as Naruto reply, "maybe, maybe not, I can't say much since she hasn't named the reward when she reached out to me" as he looks at Samui.

"But at times I have stolen money." Said Naruto

"Plus I have a goddess for a girlfriend, unlike that bitch the elders of my clan want me to marry." Said Naruto as he kisses Samui, Samui says "and that reminds me, you never told me of how this girl is a bitch anyway?"

"She treats me like I am an object hell mom and grandma hates her so do my female cousins," says Naruto as Samui says "good thing that you left that behind you, right?"

Naruto "oh you have no idea! I felt so free when I left that house that is hell! Sure I had to leave behind my mother who I wanted her to come with me but she just couldn't, she isn't like me after all, since I must take after my father whoever he was" says as Naruto doesn't know who his father was, heck, Naruto doesn't even know of his father.

Samui comes to him and kisses him "alright that's enough Naruto, how about we turn in for the night and let Victor handle closing up, what do you say?" Samui asks, She then feels a hand on her ass "Oh I would like that very much even when I am with you my dear" said Naruto who then kisses Samui as the two make their way into upstairs which is a living space that's on top of the club.

As the two make their way toward the bedroom which has a king size bed as Naruto and Samui taking off their clothes as their kissing each other more.

Lemon starts

As the clothes of the two hit the floor, as Naruto is on top of Samui as he is looking at Samui's massive bust with her blushing badly, as he says "what are you mood for? Gentle or rough?" with him grabbing her left breast and waiting for her answer, "Rough my love," said Samui.

When she said that, Naruto sucks both of her breasts on her nipples and she moans very loud as she feels Naruto's 14 inch cock but it's thick as an arm, She knows that Naruto could break any women with this cock and she knows that it is genetic like her massive breasts and ass as Naruto sucking more of her breasts as she moaning louder as she says as she cries "h-how d-do you h-hide t-that b-beast!"

"Because I don't just let anyone see it but you and any others I will give it to my love." Said Naruto as he lets go of her breasts from his mouth and starts rubbing her nipples by twisting and pinching them, and that makes Samui moans even louder than before.

A bit after that, as Naruto is laying on the bed as Samui is placing her breasts onto Naruto's cock as she puts on her stomach as she says "I forget to ask you something Naruto" as she starts rubbing his cock with her massive breasts. "What is it my busty goddess?"

"I know I have asked you this many times before, but will you add more people to help you?" says Samui, as she gives a kiss on the tip of his cock, "no as I have said many times before, I prefer to work alone and I don't want to make anyone become targets for my ex-clan to kill the moment they found out" said Naruto

"I understand but where do you get the gadgets from?" Asks Samui as she is move her breasts up and down Naruto's cock, "simple really, I might not look it, but I'm brilliant, and I'm much smarter than anyone in my clan before I left, I guess that's one of the reasons why the foolish elders chose me as the heir", "Then why did they want you to marry the bitch"

"It's because she's from the pure bloodline side of the clan, that's why as I'm from the side of the clan but yet I best out of them all, even the older members of the clan" as he feels Samui giving his cock a long lick, But even then he feels something is up with his blood like there is something there that is not unlocked yet.

But he's shakes it off as he hears Samui says "if that's true, won't that mean she has a much more dynamic body then mine?" as she wonders how this girl looks like, "OH HELL NO she has nothing on you she just has a pretty face, and even then you beat her in that and everything else." and Samui looks at him confused she moves her breasts more than before as she feels Naruto's cock getting hotter than before.

"What do you mean by that? Cause this says otherwise" says the confused Samui as she gives Naruto's cock another kiss, "Oh she is as flat as a board in her breasts and ass. All she has going for her is a pretty face that is it. Remind me tomorrow to show you a picture of her." says Naruto as Samui "that doesn't make any sense, if she's from the pure bloodline of your clan, I mean look at you" says as Naruto adds in "well from what I could tell, she didn't inherit anything else from her mother and trusted me, that woman's body is top class, the only ones in the clan that could rival her are my mother and grandmother, in case you ask my Grandma is in her early 50s" as he says that he unleashes his first load of cum which covers up Samui's face and breasts, "That Young Damn Naruto-Kun" says Samui as she bit surprised about that.

"Well grandma had mom when she was 20, so yeah but I don't know much about my grandfather but except for that grandma killed him for something, I never knew the story" says Naruto, with Samui thinking as she wonders about that she licks some of Naruto's cock from her cheek, "well enough of that Naruto, how about we go to the main part~"

"Oh, you just read my mind, my busty lover." Said Naruto who then pulls her up with her back on his chest and his hands on her breasts with the busty blonde woman blushing badly with an acute and loud moan.

"Have you been naughty Samui? If you were then I will have no choice then to" says Naruto as he grabs her by her side and next thing she knows, she's on top of Naruto with his cock against her pussy and thrust into Samui's pussy rough and hard with her screams out "I HAVE BEEN NAUGHTY BUT ONLY FOR YOU! I WILL FLASH MY PANTIES, ASS, BREASTS, AND BRA TO YOU ONLY MY LOVE! I AM YOUR NAUGHTY BUSTY BABE!" with her breasts bouncing like crazy as Naruto thrusting into her pussy more and more.

As the bed making loud squeaking as the two blondes are doing it rough with Naruto thrusting into Samui's pussy even with Samui herself starts playing with her breasts as she couldn't take it as she licks and sucks onto her right chest.

Before Samui knows it, Naruto pushes her down on to the bed as he grabs and lifts her legs upward with him thrusting his cock deeper into her pussy with her screaming louder with her breasts bouncing insanely fast, "So my naughty busty babe I hope you don't mind wearing new panties and bras." Said Naruto as he starts sucking on her left breast.

With that, Samui screams louder and feeling Naruto's going deeper into her inner walls as her pussy is overflowing of its juice for each thrust Naruto makes, Naruto then stops sucking her breast and kisses her.

Samui kisses back while blushing badly as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as the two kissing each other more, and the kiss is making Samui's toes curl up with Naruto thrusting into her pussy even more than before with Samui's breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest, and Samui wraps her legs around Naruto.

They are both loving the feeling of being in each other's arms, as the air in the bedroom is getting filled by an aura of lust as the two keep at it for all night long.

Time skip, Morning

Lemon over

Naruto is up making breakfast after he gave the car keys back to the one who was drunk last night cause No way Naruto was going to let him drive home. That would be bad for business. He hears the bedroom door open, and he turns to see his girlfriend in her new bra and panties.

Samui smiles seeing him look at her. Her bra is red with black words that say 'For Naruto only' then she turns and shows her ass and panties are red with black words saying 'Property of Naruto', they are custom made, and Samui has more, "morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" says Naruto as Samui notice that Naruto isn't wearing a shirt as she sees a tattoo of a red spiral along with a scar on it as his back, "Oh I slept well after our fun last night. You know how to rock my world. Hell, I think that no other man will ever have my heart but you." Said Samui as she sashays over to Naruto which causes her breasts and ass to bounce, as she looks at Naruto's arms which they to have tattoos.

As the right has a dragon and a phoenix circling around in a eternal dance with a yin-yang in between, the style of how this tattoo was drawn seems like fantastic work, but there one thing she couldn't make out as she looks at Naruto's left arm, as she sees a creature that she never saw besides in old stories and legends as this creature has ten tails with massive single red eye with nine or more tomoes, she had Naruto where did he get this tattoo but he always dodges it as he changes the subject to something else until finally, she gives up on it.

"That's good to hear, now then, I will be around the city for some errands, do you need anyway on my way back?" said Naruto, as he about to finished making breakfast which are ham and eggs, with toast and drinks of orange juice and water, "mmmm Not that I can think of cause really while your away I have to take charge of the club and thanks to you for teaching me it helps. Though I might go and buy some new nighties for myself later." Said Samui, Naruto smiles "alright then," says as he places the disks of their breakfast as the two eat as they have a full ahead of them.

An hour later

Naruto walks out of his club as he says to Baxter, "make sure any underage don't try to get in Baxter" says Naruto as he walking with Baxter say "always boss, you can count on me" as he has a pair of said kids as the two well-known delinquents, "Come on man! just let us in! please!." Says one of them

"No can do you have to be sixteen to enter and even then they have to have an I.D. to get in." Said, Baxter, as some cars pull up and they are the parents of the ones who tried to get in "oh no! Not until I see that big busty lady!" as he is trying to get away but his father grabs him and pull him right on the ear.

Then they hear a throat clearing from Naruto. "So you are trying to get with my girlfriend huh well I am glad your parents are here hell if you got in the guards would have had you in a room waiting for your parents. So please parents keep an eye on them my employees, and I work hard to keep the clubs up and to run," says Naruto as the two fathers look at their sons and smack them on the back of their heads for ditching school.

"Kids these days, I told you, Boss," says Baxter as Naruto says "oh relax they're just delinquents, all muscles no brain, that's why they're not doing well in school, anyway carry on Baxter, I will return in a few hours" as he walks off.

With Sasuke

Sasuke is in his office with a door with the title Detective, as he is working on paperwork as on the phone with the curator who is a kind and straightforward man and he's crying over in the phone as he is saying 'what am I going to do! With the Kubikiribocho gone! Along with a few others, I-I don't know if I could be the Curator anymore!' as the man on the other the phone is crying even more, "What else was stolen?" Asked Sasuke as he grabs a paper and pen to write down the name of the items that were stolen.

With the Curator crying out the names of items, and once he said the last name, he said over the phone 'please Detective Uchiha! You have to found that rotten thief that stole from our beloved city's past! Without them, how will the future generations know where we had come from.'

And Sasuke Replies "don't worry, and I will put everything I have to found him."

"What about your sister couldn't she help you?" say the Curator over the phone as Sasuke says "as I wish she could, but she's way too busy stopping crime from another side of the world, now then I have to go now, I will inform you of any news about the items that were stolen" says Sasuke as he hangs as he lets out a tired sigh as he looks at a photo.

It is a photo of his family. When his father was still alive, there was his mother, himself, his Big sister and his father wearing an officer uniform and what's more, this was a photo when he was very young.

"Father, what would you do?" as he picks it up and looks at it then, "DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN" yelled Chief Ibiki from his office, upon hearing that, Sasuke place down the photo and runs out, once he does, everyone sees Chief Ibiki with a calling card of Red Kitsune which is a small card with kitsune mask, as he says "we got another one people! And this time it's a riddle, that's new if you ask me" as he looks at it and reads it out loud, 'a precious as white as snow, upon a day of celebrating upon life, it should be gone as it be mine to hold, signed Red Kitsune', "what the hell does this mean!" says the Chief.

"Wait a pearl is white as snow and precious." says Sasuke as Ibiki "a pearl? Does that mean he's going to rob a jewelry store full of pearls? And what does the other part mean? A day of celebrating life?" says Ibiki with everyone thinking.

"A birthday. The wait isn't Hanabi Hyuga's birthday coming up?" Asked Sasuke the others nod. "THE PEARL OF THE BYAKUGAN!" shouted Sasuke as he figured it out as he runs off with Lieutenant Haruno following "where are you going Detective?!" says as she sees Sasuke grabs his coat and puts it on long with holstering his gun.

"Where else? The Hyuga mansion! There must know about what is going on to happen!" says Sasuke as Sakura says "but will they listen as you and I know they are you know."

"Yeah they are stuck up nobles who think they are safe with their money," says Sasuke as he knows this won't be easy at all.

Meanwhile with Naruto on top of a building.

As Naruto is in the shadows of the rooftop's door, as it opens and behind it is a woman She is a beautiful woman with her double H cup breasts and plump as she is wearing a kimono. She also has midnight blue hair along with white eyes and she is where her daughter's got her looks from.

"Are you here?" She whispers as she is looking around, "yeah but don't move Mrs. Hyuga, were you followed?" said Naruto as he using chakra to change the tone of his voice, "No I made sure I was not followed I have the document that you ask for, and there are blank" says Mrs. Hyuga, as he says "good, leave them on the ground, then we could talk" sees her does so as he ask her this, "tell me, Mrs. Hyuga, why do you wish for me to steal your family's most prized pear anyway? Cause I was quite shocked when you reached out to me" says Red Kitsune.

"Legend has it the pearl of the Byakugan is a powerful Item that NO ONE should have and it should be locked away. I have lost family because of that pearl necklace. It is cursed, and I don't want that thing near my daughters, steal it and do whatever you wish with it, sell it, destroy or hide it away, I don't care just as long it's gone" says Mrs. Hyuga.

"Wow and the Document I gave you to have the elders and Hiashi sign for the order for me to steal it and you will become the clan head like you should have been. How will your daughter's take it?" Asked Kitsune, Mrs. Hyuga says "they don't know, and I don't want them to, cause this secret is mine to hide and mine alone, when will you bring them to me?" as she is wondering.

"A K-9 friend of mine will bring it to you" says Red Kitsune then he says "now then, I believe it's time for you to return home before that husband of yours notice" with Mrs. Hyuga nods as she heads down, and once the door closes, Naruto goes over where the Mrs. Hyuga was standing and pick up the blank Documents.

Naruto puts them away and jumps onto the next building as he is going to a place that he will need for his plan to take the Pearl of the Byakugan.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura

Both the Detective Uchiha and Lieutenant Haruno are in the Mansion of the Hyuga family aka the nobles of Konoha as the two wait, The door opens and it is Hanabi Hyuga a 16 turning 17 this Saturday as she wearing what most teenagers would wear as she has a figure most girls of her age wish their have as along with long brown hair and white eyes, she says "oh great the Detective and the Lieutenant are here? What is it this time? Murder? Some guy that wants to kill daddy for firing him?" says Hanabi as she is looking at her phone as she on social networks.

"How about the theft of the pearls of the Byakugan by the Red Kitsune." Said Detective Uchiha with his hands in his coat pockets and Hanabi stops of what she's doing on her phone as she looks at him, "real funny! Many have tried to get it, and there's no way daddy would allow it to happen!"

Detective Uchiha shows Hanabi the riddle on the Red Kitsune's calling card "You believe me now.", as Hanabi says "DADDY!" as she leaves as she goes looking for her father as another Hyuga woman walks in and this is Hanabi's big sister, Hinata Hyuga and she's gorgeous with a body that would turn heads of both men and women alike, as she says "did something happen that make my little sister call out father?" as she doesn't know yet, "Yeah someone is planning to steal the Pearls of the Byakugan" says Lieutenant Haruno with Hinata gasping and says "w-who would do such a thing?" as she couldn't believe it, "I'm sorry Hinata but it's the truth, and it's no other than that Thief, Red Kitsune!" says Sakura, and Sasuke nods.

"W-Why would he want it?" Asked Hinata, with Sasuke say "your guess is good as mine, no one knows why this Red Kitsune does this with he could use their skills for better use than thieving" with a serious face him, Sakura is thinking 'that's the mystery behind Red Kitsune, the reason behind his action and motivation' as before Hinata could say anything, "Hinata take Hanabi to your room as I talk to the officers here, as I ask them for this false rumors about that foolish thief" says a voice who walk in as he wearing business suit with white eyes and long dark brown hair with Hanabi behind.

Hinata looks a bit afraid as she does as she told and takes Hanabi to her room, "I am afraid it is not a rumor his calling card gave us the riddle, and we figure it out he plans to steal the pearls of the Byakugan" says Sasuke as he shows it to Hiashi as the name's name.

"Like I said false rumor, cause no thief would dare steal the great and noble family of the Hyugas and besides, we have the greatest security along with guards and guard dogs as their armed to the teeth, as there's a 100% of no way getting in here," says Hiashi as he's very arrogant and snobbish. But the Uchiha are also Noble but not completely bad as the Hyuga family, and they did not help find Konoha like the Senju and the Uchiha families.

"Ok then thank you for your time." Says Detective Uchiha as he leaves the Mansion with Sakura following behind and once both leave and close the door, Hiashi says "have someone clean the floor, I can't stand the smell of the common people" as he is looking at a Butler.

What he did not know is the Hyuga are the most hated family out of all the noble families while the three founding families are more loved as the names of the third family has lost thanks to the sands of time.

As Sasuke and Sakura get in their car, and the window on the 2nd floor, Hinata is watching as she's not listening to her little sister's ranting which are.

"HOW COULD SOMEONE TRY AND STEAL FROM US! SPECIALLY ON MY BIRTHDAY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! It's so unfair! Now my birthday party is going to be cancelled!" said the Ranting Hanabi, as Hinata says who finally decide to listen to her sister, "Hanabi don't be like that, I'm sure father isn't going to do that, after all, we do have a lot of guards around after all" said Hinata as she says in her mind 'which I really hate, this place does not feel like home, but a prison and the noble shit has gone to my fucking idiot of a father's head, our family is not one of the three that found konoha, and yet he acts like our family found it on their own. Hell the owner of the four nightclubs is making great money and is catching up to our family, though he's very handsome, sigh I wish my friend Samui didn't take him. Plus Samui's family the Kage family are wealthy and are friends with Samui's boyfriend plus they are good people both work together at times to raise money to give to those who need it.'

As Hanabi say "are you sure big sis?" as she wants her party to happen "cause I don't want it to be canceled! After all, it's happening at the most popular place of the whole city! Club Maelstrom"

"One of remembering the owner owns three other clubs that are popular as well, and all four are the most popular place to be," says Hinata as Hanabi "I know! But Club Maelstrom is the first! And it's owned by no other than Naruto Uzumaki! The owner which all my girlfriends have a major crush on and I can see why he's very handsome!"

"Yeah and to bad for them he is taken, hell he is every woman's dream for the women who are not married and in a relationship. Plus he owns all four of them" says Hinata as she heard every woman young and older talking about him, But when they saw who his girlfriend is their jaws drop his girlfriend has a body to die for hell her family has gone to the club Maelstrom as well.

"Anyway, I'm going to talk to daddy of what going to happen, laters" says Hanabi as she leaves Hinata's room left to herself, so she gets up and closes the door then locks as she goes to her bed and takes out something that's under her pillow which is a book, in the book are pictures of Naruto and Red Kitsune, "oh Naruto, Sir Kitsune, I don't know who to like more, Naruto is nice and kind, while Sir Kitsune is brave and mysterious" says Hinata as she at a lose. Hinata loves both of them, and she couldn't pick who to like more.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto is in the shopping district as he's in a pet shop, as he is talking to a friend who he meets his early days since he moved in Konoha City, "can you help me Kiba? I'm Looking for a breed of dog that's very smart and easy to train" as he looking at a guy with brown hair as it spiky, and he has fangs like tattoos on his cheeks as he wearing a shirt with a dog paw on it, "hmm I think I have the right one for the job, but you should know, I'm not allowed to do this, and you will found out why to follow me Naruto" Kiba takes Naruto to the back and sees a red wolf puppy, and it doesn't look friendly at all.

"Woah! Where do you found this little one?" says Naruto as he's surprised about this, as Kiba explains "we found this wolf pup alone and sad at a nearby alley and a butch asshole kids were about to stab it for its fur, their punks but luckily, your boy Kiba here save him before that happen" as he has a pound smile.

"That is a good thing two cause I have heard rumors and legends of red wolves." Said Naruto with Kiba saying "yeah, me too, I thought there just old stories that our moms told as bedtime stories, and there's one here now, so what should we do? Cause I can't sell the pup to you, since well it's a wild wolf, so what should we do Naruto?" says Kiba as he doesn't know what to do.

But Naruto went up, and to Kiba's shock Naruto was petting the pup as the pup felt very scared so, the pup bites on Naruto's hand which it did hurt but Naruto still active as he let it happen with Kiba says "I don't know what you are doing Naruto, but you are crazy fo-"

"It is ok little one you are safe, and that is all that matters." Said Naruto as he pets the pup and then to Kiba's shock the pup stops biting him as the pup starts licking the bite mark on Naruto's hand, then pick it up "that's a good girl" as he is holding the red wolf puppy.

Kiba says "wait how do you know it's a girl?"

"Well think about it a female wolf is a lot more dangerous than you think and she did not feel comfortable with males around" Naruto Explain, as Kiba slaps himself "I should have known, anyway, I think you should take the other pup with you as I know, while growing up alone, their won't developed the social skills and won't able to get along with others" says and Naruto says "well do you have any rottweilers then?"

"Sorry but no Though we do have some huskies and some two black labs female," said Kiba, as Naruto says "I will take the black lab then, there will make good friends with her"

Time skip Nighttime

Naruto is leading Samui into their room with him covering her eyes as she is asking "Naruto could you please tell me why are you covering my eyes as well all the secrecy" as she is smiling as she is wondering of what Naruto is going to surprise her with.

"Oh, you will love the surprise." Said Naruto as both of them arrived in their bedroom, Naruto uncovers Samui eyes, and what she sees, she lets out a loud Squeal. "PUPPIES" as she hugs both the black labs and the red wolf pup.

Samui picks both of them up, and they lick her, "so what are their names?" Samui asks, "The red wolf is scarlet, and the black lab is Jessica. I will be teaching scarlet, and you can train Jessica" says Naruto as he picks up Scarlet, "and the first thing I'm gonna teach you is to delivery documents, let's see if you are a fast learner," said Naruto as Scarlet licks him happy.

Naruto is then pulled into his girlfriend's breasts "OH thank you, my love. You are the best boyfriend ever." said Samui as she gives Naruto a big kiss as she holds Jessica.

At the police station

The Chief slams his fist onto his deck as he says angry "there damn fucking arrogant assholes! Don't they understand that Red Kitsune can and could get through anything that seems impossible" as he really pissed, and Sasuke says "I understand how you feel Chief but their won't listen to reason, so what should we do?" says Detective Uchiha, "nothing, without a warrant or anything, there's nothing we could do except for let it happen" says Chief Ibiki.

"Yeah you're right maybe that will show them that they are not untouchable. Hell if it were my family they would have listened instead of doing what the Hyuga's are doing" says Sasuke as Ibiki reply "agreed, but until then, we have paperwork to work on" as he points it out.

Timeskip, Friday afternoon

At Konoha park

As appeared at the park to enjoy the quiet, as she sits and takes a nice breather, as she wonders when she will receive the documents from Red Kitsune as time is almost up, that until she hears.

A puppy bark and she sees a red wolf puppy with a jar as it seems small enough to hold documents, so Mrs. Hyuga looks around to see if anyone notice the red wolf puppy in front and seem like not as there's no one approximately, she waves the red wolf puppy to come closer to her which the puppy does.

She sees the pup has the documents and a note. 'Here you are they are binding and when they sign the pup will come back and get them, and they can't be destroyed no matter what anyone tries.' signed Red Kitsune as Mrs. Hyuga looks at the red wolf puppy and to her surprise, it's gone as she gets up and heads back home with the documents in hand.

Once she's left the park, Naruto comes out of hiding which was a tree as Scarlet who's behind Naruto's leg as she is wagging her tail as she wonders if she's doing a good job, "Wonderful job Scarlet. You were excellent now let's get you home Samui must have something for you." and Scarlet wagging her tail even more as she knows that she is getting a treat.

As both of them head home, as Naruto picks her up as he has things to prepare for tomorrow.

At the Hyuga Mansion

Shortly after Mrs. Hyuga or as her first name is Hitomi, as she has the document as she's outside of the meeting room of the elders, she takes one look at the papers, which to her are usually looking documents that everyone sees every day, so she knocks on the door.

"Enter." Said an elder

Hitomi comes in and says "I have a document that all of you need to sign." As she held up the document.

It was passed around, and every one of the elders and Hiashi signed it and stamped it. "Thank you! I will take my leave." Said Hitomi and she left, once she's outside of the meeting room, she looks at the documents and what she sees next as the words begin to change into something else.

As it says, that they were the one that gives the order to have the Pear of the Byakugan stolen by Red Kitsune, she stops reading for a sec as she guessing that Red Kitsune going to take the full blame which he's doesn't have a problem if he's going to make it this far, with that, she knows what she needs to do and wait for everything to come to play tomorrow night.

With Naruto

Naruto is getting ready for the party and the trap for the Hyuga elders and Hiashi and what many people did not know is Naruto went to law school so he can open his business and with the knowledge to back him up.

Even though it was a year, but he had learned everything he needs and then dropped out when he has gotten everything he needed which was learning every law, loopholes, everything, sure the teachers had begged him to stay and finish his law degree, but he told them that being a Lawyer wasn't his calling and left.

As Naruto says brings up blueprints of the Hyuga Mansion while both Scarlet and Jessica playing a little game of tug of war, with a fox doll, Naruto looks at the designs as he thinking of a route of where to enter and make his exit, and he knows that he will have to leave a clone to give himself an alibi.

As Samui come up to him as she stands next to him and asks, "so what's the plan Naruto?, I know for a fact, the place will be a pack of guards of big muscled headed guys and dogs that are trained to kill."

"Stick to the shadows cause those guys are not as bad as the guards I higher for my clubs," says Naruto as Samui giggles "right, but you need to be here when the part starts Naruto, I'm very sure you can't be two play-

Then she feels someone taping her shoulder, and she turns to see another Naruto as he kisses her on the lips then poofs away, "w-well okay that was something, since when you could do that?" Samui asked, "oh always, I just never had a reason to until now, mmm that reminds me, is the Karaoke set up?" says Naruto.

"Yeah, it is set up." Said Samui, "good, oh once everything is done, I will meet up with Mrs. Hyuga at a hotel which I will give her the address before the party starts," says Naruto as Samui rise an eyebrow with a smile "oh? A Hotel? So you are planning to have sex with her I don't mind, just as long as you tell me the details, all of it" says Samui.

Samui then finds herself on the bed face first with her ass pointing at Naruto who has her ass and panties exposed. "Well, it seems my loving girlfriend is a naughty busty bitch it seems that maybe punishment is needed." Then he leans in closer and whispers "How about I record me destroying Mrs. Hyuga's mind and pussy turning her into our slut." Then he licks her outer ear making her shiver "And another thing I love those bras and panties because they are true." Then Naruto Starts to spank Samui who is moaning at what Naruto is doing.

The two will have a fun night.

Time skip Saturday afternoon

Hitomi is waiting on the same spot from yesterday with the documents in hand as she expects she thinks about how her life is since she married to that man that she calls husband, The same pup comes up to her, and this time, it has other note, so Hitomi place the documents in a jar and put it on the ground then the wolf pup gives her the sign then takes the pot and runs off.

'Those documents will be left after the pearls are stolen if Hiashi or anyone can't tell if they are binding then have the police take them to Naruto he is brilliant and can help. Signed the Red Kitsune.

Hitomi then notices the PS, 'P.s, once It's over, meets me here later tonight, make sure you did not follow,' so she makes a mental note of remembering the address, then turn it up as she heads back home to get ready for her youngest daughter's birthday party.

At the Club, Naruto's living quarters.

Samui is holding a photo of a woman with short red hair as she wearing gear that seems like up to date, and the only is thing she's has going for is her pretty face and that's about it, as Naruto say "that's Haley, aka my so-called fiance, and I wasn't kidding" as he's sitting at a table, with Samui says "well damn, you're right, she's very flat! With no curve on what so ever, I'm surprised that you have photos of them, how did you even get a camera anyway?" as she is wondering about that.

Naruto says "I don't remember or know the full details, but my mom had it and gave me when I was little, and I had to ask some members of the clan to get me to file for it when their go out on missions, so I took a lot of photos until the day I left" as he brings out said Camera and it's very beating, and a bit old, "but there something I can never figure out this" Naruto turns the camera on side and the bottom there are initials of 'M.N' "there's Initials, I had to ask around on the first month I left the home of my clan and no one I had to ask don't know anyone with M and N, so I decide to let it to rest and didn't bother bringing it up again but anyway, time to get things ready by greeting the birthday girl!" says Naruto as he kisses Samui on the cheek.

A bit after in the club

As the guards wearing their suits like a guard would wear as Baxter is on the door as he calls in "guest will be arriving Victor soon."

"The Hyuga family I never really liked the father, we just have to hold in our anger until the whole thing is over," says Victor as he and the others are ready.

Just like one cue, a line of limos coming up as one of Club Maelstrom guards opens the limos' door and out steps the Hyuga family but what no one but Samui and Naruto knows is that Naruto is a clone, and the red Kitsune is watching from a distance as he says "just as planned, with Mr. Hyuga thinking that the security is the best in the world, little did he knows, I have something planned up" said Red Kitsune as he runs off.

As limos that the Hyuga family come in drives away, with other limos come up, and this time it's filled with Hanabi's friends as their come up to Hanabi as they are telling her happy birthday and other things.

As Hitomi looking a bit out of it as she wears a light purple dress that just radiance her beauty, Samui comes up to her "welcome to Club Maelstrom Mrs. Hyuga and thank you for choosing us for your daughter's 17 birthday" says Samui, as Hiashi place his arm around Hitomi's shoulder "Yes thank you for having us." Said Hitomi as she looks very uncomfortable with Hiashi's hand on her shoulder, then Naruto or rather the clone come up to the door, "alright! Come to the party is inside!" as he said that, a lot of Hanabi's friends come up to him and say.

"OMG, IT'S NARUTO! THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!" says one girl, as other say "ARE YOU SINGLE?! ARE YOU SEEING ANYONE?!"

Samui just giggles comes up and kisses his cheek while hugging his neck and pushes her breasts into his back making him blush and says "Sorry girls he is mine." as all of them say "aww" as their both sad and disappointed that Naruto is taken as Hanabi already knew since she knows that Samui is Hinata's best friend.

As each of them walks with them talking to each other like 'no fair,' 'why the hot ones always are taken' or 'I need to get myself a much sexier body then her!'

"Now girls remember you are here for a party am I right?" asks Naruto as all of them cheer up and goes back over Hanabi as all of them went inside, as does everyone else.

Meanwhile with Red Kitsune

Red Kitsune is just outside the land of Hyuga mansion, as he looking at what he's facing, "let's see" he looks and see 100 guards, most likely all of them are armed with weapons, 27 guard dogs that are trained to kill, 50 cameras, and of course when he turns into heat version with his mask, he sees security beams which only the guards have a device that allows them to walk past them, but he sees many entries for him go through, the doors, windows, but they are comfortable, What Red Kitsune needs to do is pickpocket one of the guards for the device and rest will be history, but no, thanks to the blueprints, there an underground passage which can be only accessed through a particular manhole that's between the city grounds and Hyuga's land.

Red Kitsune, so he goes to it and found the lid then he removes the cover and enters it, and what he see not just anyway old passage, no, this passage was more to it, it has many doors, doors that the blueprints didn't hold in, "So it seems that the house was built over something." Said Red Kitsune, as he goes to them and sees all doors have locks with no keyhole on them which is odd to him.

"Something tells me Hyuga is hiding something from everyone in Konoha but what could it be?" says Naruto as he touch one The door opens and he sees it is a tomb as he is about to examine the door, marking appeared on the lock itself only on the part where the keyhole should be, leaving a shaped of katana like it's giving Naruto a clue of what needs to be unlocked, but he doesn't have but upon taking a closer look, he noticed it wasn't just normal looking though, it looks just like the Katana from the museum.

As he says to himself "what could this mean? Sigh another time, I have a pearl to steal" says Red Kitsune as he looks on ahead and runs down the hallway as the marking on the lock fades away.

Back at the club

As everyone at the club is having a great time, as Hanabi who is dancing with her friends as her mother Hitomi looking from afar as she is smiling, "So how are things at home" says Samui as she comes up to Hitomi as she says "w what do you mean?" as she looking at Samui, "well is that I notice you look very uncomfortable when your husband has his hand on you, and you look like that you wanted to run away or am I reading too much into it?"

"No you are right the thing is I never loved hiashi, and ever since I got the pearl from my mother Ghosts have been in my visions I don't know why." Said Hitomi as she drinks something, "I just wish that pearl just disappeared" says Hitomi, as Samui looks at her as she says "so your in a loveless marriage? Then why not just leave him?" says Samui.

Hitomi answers "as much as I want to, the only things I treasure the most are my two daughters, sure Hanabi can be like the girls of today but she has a good heart when it wants to show itself" as she looks at Hanabi as she taking pics with her friends But it seems Naruto is busy with something.

As one of Hanabi's friends ask her, "you know I been asking you Hanabi" says the girl in blue dress, with Hanabi putting away her phone, "sure what is it?" Hanabi said, "just what is your secret!" says the girl with Hanabi lost, "what do you mean? What secret?" Hanabi question, "Oh about your figure." Said the Girl as the others come up behind her, as all of them look at Hanabi as their see her Hanabi's has double f cup breasts, and her figure is like Her mother's "I don't have any secrets of how to get this, you all have seen my sister and mother right?" as she points at Hinata then her mother.

Her friends nod then they look at Samui's figure who's similar to Hitomi's, as their drop their heads as one says "that means it's in your DNA?" with Hanabi say "afraid so" as other "it's unfair, but then again you do out beat the older girls in school since a lot of boys from our age and older are checking you out"

"Well I have to agree, but It seems Naruto does not care how Samui looks but who she is as a person." Said Hanabi as she is playing with her hair a bit, as her friends looking at her.

And before there could say anything, Naruto with the microphone in hand tell "alright people! It's time for Karaoke! And let's start no other than the birthday girl herself, Hanabi Hyuga! Come right up!" as Hanabi is thinking 'save! Or else there would have found out that I have a crush on Naruto as well!' as she goes up the stage.

Back with Red Kitsune

Red Kitsune has reached the end of the passage as it's a hidden door of the Hyuga Mansion, "Oh how it was supposed to be an emergency escape route, make sense, but they didn't count on me founding it" says Red Kitsune as he opens it but nice and slow, making sure that he didn't knock anything over, until he founds himself opening behind a mirror, a big one as it between two stairs ways.

'So they made a door, a hidden one, into a mirror? Clever but too bad, now time for the real fun to start' as Red Kitsune as he closes the mirror door and hides into the shadows as two guard walk by. Red Kitsune steals one of the devices the moment the two guards walk one other as Naruto is walking at the same pace as the guard while behind him, he gags the guard and hits him a point on his neck that makes the guard fall asleep, allowing him to look for the devices and stuffs the guard into a broom who won't wake up until morning.

As he heads upstarts but looking around carefully, as he sees a few guard dogs as their in a hallway then hides away from their sights, Red Kitsune of what he could do, since he's isn't the kind to hurt animals after all, then it hits him, he pull out dog treats along with sleeping pills, he breaks the capsules into pieces and covering the treats on them, as he looks over then throws it. The dogs go for them and eat them when they fall asleep, one by one.

Red Kitsune come out of hiding as he lightly pats one and says "you guys work hard enough, you earn the sleep" as he walks past them without making a sound, as he makes his way toward the master bedroom thanks to Hitomi telling him where the Pearl is kept.

Naruto finds the master bedroom, and he sees a wall with a picture over something, and he knows it is a safe, as he removes the film, and put it on the floor, as he sees a safe, with an old-school combo wall safe on it, 'that's rare, an old-school combo wall safe, not there digital locks, this just keeps getting more fun' as Red Kitsune place his ear on the safe with his hand on the turner, he closes his eyes as he using his hearing to found the right code for it.

After a few minutes, he has it. He opens the safe and sees the Pearl of the Byakugan he takes it a places the document there then closes it and puts the picture back on the safe and then he leaves, but he leaves behind his calling card on the bed. Plus he knows the documents cannot be destroyed, as he says to him "the hard part is over, time the easy part, which is my favorite, getting away but this time, I might have knocked them all out, I don't want my clothes getting any holes" as he looks toward the window of the master bed and backing away until his back against wall.

He takes a deep breath and then.

Outside of the Mansion

As every guard are patrolling and see nothing wrong, that is until. *SMASH* A window shatters.

And everyone see, Red Kitsune who covering his arm with his arms as he falling down with the shatter pieces of glass, as he lands on the ground, every guard around him with guns point right away, as he says "you guys don't happen to know where the restroom is right?" with a joking tone in his voice, as none of them say nothing, "I thought so" as he grabs on and punches one of the guards right into his and knocking him as he dismantling the assault rife, "let's make this a night to remembers boys, cause I am going to have so much FUN." Then the fight begins, with bullets flying, bodies dropping.

Back at the club

Naruto, aka the clone of Naruto, is talking with Samui's father about an upcoming charity event as he's in the office, "what will it be called? Alright, am I writing it down Mr. Kage, oh Samui? She's doing alright, no we are not busy next weekend, so yeah we can come over, I just leave one of my head security guards to run the club, Yes I agree we can help the retired troops with Ptsd with this charity caused it worked before so we can use club Maelstrom and have a lot of donations" says Naruto as he talking to Samui's father over a smartphone, which is an Android, after while of talking, "alright we will see you next week Mr. Kage, Say hi to your wife for me, bye" he hands up.

Once he finished and heads outside as he sees Hinata on stage as she is singing a karaoke version of Simple and Clear.

And everyone is amazed at her singing voice, as Hanabi says to her mother "she should be a singer, don't you think so mom?", "Yeah, she should be a singer." Said Hitomi as she always knows that Hinata has a gift for singing, as Samui is cheering Hinata on.

So far, everyone is having a great time, until, Hitomi getting a call from her cell, "I have to take this." Said Hitomi as she excused herself and went to answer the call, "Hello? Who's this?"

"This is kitsune No worries this is a burner phone." Said Kitsune, Hitomi looks at Hanabi who is listening to Hinata's singing, she moves away from everyone so that no one could hear her talking, "is it done?" says Hitomi, "The job is done and the documents saying that Hiashi and the elders higher me to steal the Pearl is planted. They will take the fall when they find the very well made fake in the council room." Said Kitsune, Hitomi smiles very wide "right, I would go meet with you? But I can't just leave

"You will tell them that you are not feeling well and that you are heading home." Said Kitsune, Hitomi nods "very well, I will meet you shortly" says as she hear Red Kitsune say "very well" then hangs up, so she come up to Hanabi and says "Hanabi tell Hinata and your father I head home cause I not feeling very well, I will take a ride there", as Hanabi say "oh okay, just take it easy mom, and we will see you at home" as she gives her mother a hug and Hitomi leaves the club with Samui looking at her.

Back at the yard of the Hyuga Mansion

Red Kitsune holding up the burner phone and throws it as it no right anymore as he sitting a pile of beaten guards, "and that's my cue to leave, it's been fun boys, but It's time to make my leave, and there might give a slight chance you all will get fired, but hey, it's not my problem" says Red Kitsune as he starts walking away then jumps into the night sky as he fades away.

20 minutes later

Hitomi founds herself at the address where she should be meeting Red Kitsune which the address is Address of the longest running Hotels of Konoha, The Grand Konoha Inn, and the woman at the first desk said they have been expecting her, "y-you have? B-but" says Hitomi as she lost, as the lady at front the desk say "don't worry, Red Kitsune told us about you arriving, so here is the room number that you need to go, and please enjoy your stay!" as she hands over a small folded note, Hitomi picks it up and unfolds and sees '42' on the 4th floor, Hitomi does to the elevator, but not before she looks around to see if anyone had followed her. No one did, and she goes into the elevator. Not knowing that Red Kitsune has a plan for her.

A couple later

As the Elevator opens up on the 4th floor with Hitomi walks out and see that the 4th is empty, it's so quiet with one step of her high heels, there a echo that can heard, as she says to herself "there's no one in this floor" as she walks out of the elevator at each step she take's, there more and more echo, until finally, she reached the door with 42 on it, She knocks on the door and then she hears enter.

She does so, as she sees Red Kitsune as he is waiting for her, as she asks him this, "do you have it?", and Red Kitsune shows her the Pearl of the Byakugan in his hand, "yup, and also I beat up the guards, their body and pride are very broken."

"Ok and what will payment be for you doing this" Hitomi as she willing to pay Red Kitsune anything, no matter what it is, just long as long that pearl is gone from her family for good, "before we talk about that, I have a one or two questions for you" say Red Kitsune.

He sees Hitomi as she will answer them, "one, why do you want to frame your husband along with the elders for hiring me to get this stolen?"

"Both of them have made my life a living hell I was the heiress, and yet those old fossils had me marry a controlling monster against my will and wishes" Hitomi answer the first question as Red Kitsune say "damn, I guess my 2nd question will give me more details, do you hate Hiashi? With all your being?"

"Yes all he cared about was money never about family and being one of the "Top" Families when we did not help found or build Konoha, in hate, he hates my daughters! As he wishes their just vanishes! A and I hate him so goddamn much, and I want to be free of that monster" Hitomi said as she is crying.

"Well you will be free from all of those monsters, as for my payment, how about I do something that makes you forget about him?" says Red Kitsune as he comes up to her and wides off her tears as she is blushing, "W-What i-is-that?"

Lemon starts

First he takes off his mask to show his face, and before the reacts to anything, he kisses her deeply, and Hitomi is shocked as she being kissed but she gives in as the kiss lasted a good minutes as the two break apart, and Hitomi says "W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-DOING?!" as she blushing like crazy.

"Simple, you and I are going to have sex, like that you can forget your husband, and think of it as payment, no cash, and once we did, I will help you get into your home without anyone knowing, deal?" says Red Kitsune, "But also I wonder what people would say when they find out that you turned into a mistress of mine?" as a follow up by Red Kitsune.

Hitomi looks at him as she is thinking then she notices the whisker marks on his cheeks, as she says "w-wait are you Naruto? The owner of four clubs?" as she very surprised to the core, "Yes and you are about to become my mistress and Samui is a very naughty women who want all the details" as he brings out a digital camera, "which is why I'm going to record, will you do it?" says Naruto as he waits for her answer.

Hitomi looks at it then Naruto, so she backs off a bit then she takes off her dress and let it fall to the floor then kicks it away lightly, leaving only her bra and panties on, "Good Soon will think of nothing but my cock and you will answer the call If Samui or I call you for a bit of fun." says Naruto as he sets up the camera the comes up to Hitomi as the two kiss each other.

As Naruto takes off her bra then gropes Hitomi's breasts and feels how huge there are on his hands, with Hitomi moaning loudly, "wow! Their Top class breasts, your most definitely a milf! Samui and I will have a lot of fun with you" as he starts pinching Hitomi's nipples with her moaning louder "Y-yes! I'm yours now! P-please play with my breasts more!" says Hitomi as she moans even more.

"Then tell me what you are but only when I am fucking you I want you to say it into the camera to my Samui" says Naruto as he stops a bit as Hitomi starts taking Naruto's thieving clothes off, but he stops her when she tries to take off his pants as he does it himself along with his boxers and it was a bit surprised by Hitomi as she sees.

"O-OH S-SHIT!" was all she said as Naruto's cock is fully harden and ready to fuck some holes, "surprised? That's how Samui was when we first had sex" says Naruto, Hitomi is blushing badly as she looking at Naruto's cock as she sees how it's throbbing, "Yes she was very shocked, and I know that I ruined her for other men to never get with her again." says Naruto as Hitomi licks her lips as she says "c-can I lick it?" as she can't hold herself any longer.

"Go ahead my dear, and I'm sure you don't do much with your husband's right?" Hitomi does not answer as she gets on her knees and she starts to licking Naruto's cock like there no tomorrow, "it's so huge, so tasty, it's the cock of my dreams~~" says Hitomi with each lick she talks, as Naruto is enjoying Hitomi's licking his cock, "damn, your very skill with your tongue" says Naruto, Naruto then Grabs her head.

With Hitomi licking Naruto's cock more than before, while her pussy is wetting her panties to the point that it's ruined, but it didn't matter to Hitomi, because she is now owned by someone else, with a cock that many times bigger than her husband, as she starts sucking it and surprisingly enough, she takes the whole thing in her mouth and deep down to her throat.

"DAMN AND I THOUGHT THAT ONLY SAMUI BE ABLE TO DO THIS," says Naruto as he sees Hitomi deep throating his cock as Hitomi bobbing her head faster and faster.

An hour later

Naruto has his hands on Hitomi's head and shouts "I GOING TO CUM!" as he takes out his cock from her mouth and starts covering her face, hair, and breasts with his cum and Hitomi loves the feel of warm cum on her, "Oh that felt so good so I hope you are ok with me fucking you into a mindless slut for Samui and I, in fact, I can't wait to see you and Samui having crazy lesbian sex with her dominating" Said Naruto as he sees Hitomi licking off his cum from her breasts, then she sees that not only it's still hard, it also grew bigger and harder than before as Hitomi 'glups' as she knows that her pussy is next.

As the two get on a queen size bed with Naruto see Hitomi laying on her back as she holding her legs to spread them apart and also show just how flexible she is, "Now what are you and you will scream it to the camera as I fuck you." says Naruto as he grabs her and place Hitomi into the cowgirl position but her face into the camera, as he slams his cock into Hitomi's milf pussy with her yelling out I AM A SLUT FOR MY MASTER NARUTO AND MISTRESS SAMUI FOR THEM TO USE WHENEVER THEY WISH TO FUCK AS THEY PLEASE MY BODY IS FOR THEIR USE AND THEIR USE ONLY! I AM THEIRS PLEASE MASTER FUCK THIS LOWLY SLUT OF YOURS! GIVE ME MORE CHILDREN!" as she feels half of Naruto's cock in her pussy as Naruto says "fuck! This pussy is unbelievably tight! does your husband have a micro size cock?!"

"YES HE HAD THE TINIEST DICK EVER! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK STUD!" yells Hitomi as grabs hold of her hips and goes into overdrive with his cock and Hitomi screams even louder by the second as she feels her inner walls slowly turning into the shape of Naruto's cock as it gets deeper into her.

As the camera is recording everything of what the two are doing, as the next hour, Naruto is thrusting into Hitomi's pussy with her on her knees as her arms are being as pulls in order for Naruto make his thrusting harder as well faster as his cock is than before with Hitomi screaming even louder as the two are sweating more and more.

"Are you enjoying this my slut I wonder what your family would say if they see Hitomi Hyuga is a deprived slut?" Asked Naruto, "I DON'T CARE IF THAT ASSHOLE SEES US! B-BUT MY DAUGHTERS I D-D-DON'T KNOW!"

"Your daughters yes they will join their mother as sluts for Samui and me in time. Hell I will let you watch as I break them into my SLUTS just like their mother!" says Naruto as he thrusts his cock so deep within her pussy, that the tip of his cock hits against her womb and that's makes Hitomi cum on the spot with her screams out "OH GOD YES MAKE THEM SLUTS LIKE THEIR MOTHER BREAK THEM AND MISTRESS AND MASTER CAN FUCK THEM WHENEVER THEY WISH."

4 hours later

As Naruto is thrusting more and more into Hitomi as the Milf herself couldn't keep up with Naruto as it too much for her as she yells out "PLEASE MASTER CUM IN THIS SLUT MILF! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR CHILDREN PLEASE CUM MASTER!" She shouted, and she looks like a slut as Naruto says "as you wish!" and like that he fires his latest load of cum into Hitomi with her screaming louder as she feels it filling up her womb as her stomach is getting more prominent as it be swollen by Naruto's cum, making her look like 8 or 9 months pregnant with triplets.

And Hitomi who couldn't take it anymore fainted from being very tired yet feeling very satisfied, as Naruto says "looks like our time together is over, time take you home" says Naruto as he is smirking big time.

Lemon over

Naruto goes to the camera and says "Oh my Naughty Samui I hope you enjoyed this cause know I have to get her home." Then he turns off the Camera.

Time skip, on the day after Hanabi's Birthday

People are watching the news through Tv, Phones, and Computer as news anchor jasmine says to be the news a title that says, 'Red Kitsune steals Pearl', 'start it off, Red Kitsune as strikes again, since robbing the museum, Red Kitsune has stolen one of the richest families of Konoha city' an image of Pearl of Byakugan appeared next to Jasmine, 'the Pearl of Byakugan, the Hyuga family's most prized treasure was taken last night during the birthday of the Hyuga's youngest daughter, now we will our young field anchor, Shino Aburame, Shino can you hear me?' the scene changes into a young man wearing dark shade sunglass as he's nearing the scene of the crime.

"Thank you, Jasmine. I am here with Hinata Hyuga who has just witnessed her father and the elders of her family being arrested at highering the Red Kitsune" he turns to Hinata who is crying 'miss Hyuga I know this must be hard for you see that your father and elders of your family do something unforgivable, care to share them?' He has her microphone toward Hinata, as she talks through it 'I was shocked when I found out that my father and elders ordered it and now the pearl given to me by my mother is gone' says Hinata as she excuse herself as Shino says 'it must be hard for her, to finding out that her father had hired someone to steal the heirloom of the Hyuga family, I doubt they will able to recover from this' says Shino. Then Shino puts his hand to his ear and says "I am getting something it seems my friend Naruto Uzumaki knows a bit about the pearl and is willing to give us some answers. I will now hand it over to Kurenai who is at Club Maelstrom right now. Kurenai.' after Shion said that, the video change into a woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes.

And she's standing in front of Club Metastorm, "thank you Shino, Now I am here with Naruto Uzumaki who is the owner of the four most popular clubs for some answers. Naruto, please tell us what do you know' says Kurenai as she turns to her side and everyone sees Naruto as there is microphone near him as he talks through it "I may not look it, but I am a history nut. Through the research I have done it has should me that the pearl was covered in blood from Hyuga of the past, meaning it is cursed. Stories have it that who ever held it died in unexplained deaths. One had their head removed. Another had the blood drained from them, and the list goes on and on. So, in my opinion, the Red Kitsune has done the family a great service, but that does not mean that Hiashi and the elders should be let go. They did conspire with a thief. My girlfriend is friends with the last owner Hinata Hyuga, So I say that I am glad the pearl is gone. It spars Hinata from the cursed fate as well her future children." Explained Naruto.

As Kurenai says 'thank you for your input naruto, you should have been a history teacher at a high school or college if you have this much knowledge of the past' as she has her mic near Naruto again 'so I have been told but running a club is my calling, and I won't change it in anything, now if you excuse me, me and Samui are going check on Hinata to see if she's alright' says Naruto as he goes up to Samui as the two walks away.

'There you have, now back to you Jasmine,' say Kurenai, as it changes back to Jasmine, 'there you have it, people of Konoha, now the next question comes in mind' as everyone watching while Naruto and Samui are talking as she says 'will Red Kitsune strike again? Will he ever be caught? These are questions without answers' as Naruto looks to the side as he winks.

As his other side, Red Kitsune appeared behind him.

 **—**  
 ***on the carrier***

 **D:Wow!**

 **P: I agree, but we have a problem.**

 **D:is it bad? Like really bad?**

 **P: By wrong you mean being stuck here for awhile then yeah we can only go forward and back in time. The crew is still working on repairing the damage done.**

 **D:well, do you want to look around this modem day of Konoha?**

 **P: I am getting a deja vu for some reason.**

 **D: a big yes! This is Konoha that you and I know! Just more way modem.**

 **P: yeah But I don't know why and No I have to stay here and help fix the machine and how far into the future would you like?**

 **D:I rather not, since I'm going for a food run since I'm sure everyone is hungry right now, right? *hears everyone stomach growling***

 **P: I agree but think about this if we go into the future we can still get food, and we are already traveling, AND WE CAN'T STOP IT! *The gateway opens and we fly into to chapter 2* HOLD ON TIGHT!**

 **D:BUT THAT MEANS IT'S JUST A TIMEGATEEEE!**

 ***carrier went through the TimeGate***


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***as the helicarrier comes out of the timegate with everyone but Dealt on board***

 **P:Ok how far into the future did we go?**

 ***every crew check***

 **One:it we went fours days after sunday sir and also, where's your friend sir?**

 **P:Looks like he jumped ship Oh I am so going to hand him over to jasmine so she can have some Fun *I smile evilly***

 ***with where Dealt is***

 **D:*on top of one of the buildings as I eating a box of pizza* I wonder when they will get here? *as there tons of boxes of pizza behind me* oh well, time for recap, while Blaze is looking for me *hears blaze from the distant***

 **P:Come out come out wherever you are.**

 **D:so last time, Naruto aka Red Kitsune *brings out photos and shows Kubikiribocho* stole the old demon of the mist's sword, as he runs his clubs, had sex with his girlfriend Samui *shows a photo of Samui as she drinking some coffee at a coffee shop* while telling her about little of his past which is mystery since I don't know what happen, yet, oh and also I forgot to mention that sasuke is a Detective *photo of detective Uchiha* and a nice guy….yes I check this sasuke's background anway.**

 **P:So did I *Blaze says as he appears behind Dealt* The rest of the recap.**

 **D:lets se? Days later, on the night of Hanabi's birthday party, red kitsune stolen the Pearl of Byakugan and had sex with Hitomi Hyuga *shows a photo of her* as a payment as well making her greatest sex she ever had, *gives blaze a box of cheese pizza* so now, what's Naruto up to? Lets fou-**

 **P:You also forgot to tell them what Naruto made Hitomi into for him and Samui**

 **D:i'm very sure their already know, there's no need to rub it in, anyway about time you guys got here.**

 **P:Sorry but we could not stop the command of going in time and I hope you have enough for the whole crew.**

 **D:*points at the towers of pizza boxes***

 **P:Good lets go we still have to work on that damn Machine. And I swear I have deja vu I don't know why.**

 **D:we don't nothing of naruto and any other animes, expect for Ocs, i think your just imagining things bl- *we hear gun fire from under us as it coming from a very old storehouse***

 **P:*I go over to the viewer and it shows us what is happening* And you might be right Dealt but I still have that nagging feeling in the back of my head.**

—

 **The Master Thief Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Konoha, Thursday, Old Storehouse

Around noon

Outside of this building as there's sound of gunfire, tons of it, as windows that were broken become more broken as well the walls are getting bullet, as police cars, a squadron, come and stop at the building, as one of them, a Officer talks though the radio, "we are at the scene where everyone in the area that had reported about on going gunfire, permission to enter?"

"You have Permission GO GO GO!" But before they go a body lands on the hood of a police car, as the two that are in the car see that this person is a gang member of Akatsuki because he's wearing a black bandana with red clouds around his arm, as the said member is moving and breathing but his body is very much broken, "holy shit!" says one of the civilians who was walking as he sees it happen, as officer 1 says to his partner that their need to go in there right now.

Inside of the Storehouse

A small of army of members of the Akatsuki gang are firing their guns, from pistols to Ak47, anything they have, as their shooting everywhere in sight as one them yells out "KEEP FIRING! UNTIL THAT MASK THIEF DROPS DEAD!"

Next thing he knows is he is pulled into the shadows, as everyone heard the one that was pulled into the shadows yelling as muscle member say "holy shit! Is he batman?!"

"Really Batman was a thief?" Asked the smartass thief as he's next the muscley member of the Akatsuki "well he did pull that fool into the shadows, that's something batman does ma- wait a minute!" he turns to see Red Kitsune who had grab and dismantle his pistol

"Yeah I am not Batman" says Red Kitsune as he uses his elbow the muscled guy right in his family jewels, hard, "c-cheap shot!" and down he goes, as Red Kitsune looks at the others, "who's next?"

An idiot tries a sneak attack as Red Kitsune moves slightly to his left as the idiot misses but his arm gets grab by Red Kitsune as he says "that was lame" and he breaks the Idiot's arm by bend it in a way it shouldn't, as the poor soul cries in pain, as a girl tries to hit Red Kitsune with a pipe but however it went through Red Kitsune like he's a ghost.

She gets slammed into the wall, as it turns out, it was a decoy, allowing the real Red Kitsune kick the girl into the wall, as two starts firing at him again, as Red Kitsune makes a smell step as a stone wall appeared in front of him and covers him from the bullets.

"There's no running time you mask Thief! This time we will take you to the boss and finally found out who you ar-" the punk with two pistols as he firing more but then he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder, He turns around only to see darkness cause The Red Kitsune knocked him out.

As the other one stops and see Red Kitsune as he says "cieo" and does a swing kick onto punk number two's face and have it meet the stone floor, Red Kitsune looks around and see every member of the Akatsuki gang are down for the count, so he goes over to their loot and see what's worth taking.

"FREEZE!" shouted a female voice, with Red Kitsune stops in place as he says "this is something, I didn't expected anyone but Detective Uchiha to found me this quickly" as he turns around and see.

A woman in her early 30s, but her figure shows otherwise, as she wearing a black skin tight spandex that is made for stunts and other things with a blue skirt with a officer badge on it, which is it's very different then what Red Kitsune used to seeing, as she wearing a blue jacket as the spandex is hugging her double H breasts, and she has two revolvers which are custom made as they have 8 barrels then 6, as both have the names on them, Amaterasu for the left, and Tsukuyomi for the right, what's more she has black hair and black eyes, which is very familiar to him as he says to her.

"Here's a question, who the heck are you?" ask Red Kitsune as he wants to know about this woman, "The name is Itomi Uchiha, Elite Cop of World Affairs, and I heard you have been causing a lot of trouble in my hometown, come quietly, or else I will fill you up with my special bullets" says Itomi as her eyes show that she means business.

"Oh I have been around the world and helping the cops watch these fuckers and this is the thanks I ge-" Red Kitsune gets cut off with a bullet went past him as there a massive hole in the wall by one small bullet, as he hears Itome say "that was a warning shoot" as there smoke coming out of her left revolver.

"And you are very fiery well Ciao." Said Kitsune as he throws down a smoke bomb as Itomi says "you aren't getting away from me Red Kitsune!" as she keeping a calm yet fiercely look on her.

On top of the Storehouse

Red Kitsune is on the rooftop, "Damn! She's one scary lady! Maybe it's best to get out o-" he gets cut off again as barrage of bullets pierce the roof and something or someone through it, as it's Itomi and she says "as I said, your coming with me for all the crimes you had done for the past 5 years" as she has her revolvers aiming at him, "you know, I don't know what words to say about your dedication to your duty, but then again, I think your just crazy" said Red Kitsune.

Itomi shots at him, and next thing she knew, Red Kitsune poofs away as the bullet went through, Then she thought 'THE LOOT' She races to where the loot would be but all she finds is a calling card and she picks it up and sees a note that says 'Better luck next time hot stuff' and she just crush it as she swears that she will get him next time.

On that point, the offices of Konoha rush in with Sasuke come in last as he notice Itome as he says "Itome?! Where do you get back?!" as he shock to see her as one of the officers say "you know her Detective?" with Sasuke answer with a hand on him "yes, she's my big sister, Itome Uchiha" says Sasuke, "Not to long ago and Red Kitsune got away." said Itomi.

So the two start talking as Sasuke ask her this, "you shouldn't underestimate him Itomi, I should know, he seems like a playful fool, but in truth, he's a mastermind, who was able to fool whole police station, for the 5 years, please Itomi just let us ha-" Itomi stops him.

"He destroyed my perfect record and my boss wants me to help you catch him. He hasn't only stolen things from konoha but around the world as well. Store owners, Drug Lords, Warlords, bank both the good and greedy, there's no limit. But the weird thing is the good banks the only money he took was from criminals and he doesnt kill like most thieves. Hell criminals he stole from were knocked out and when the police got there they were arrested, the reason, no one knows, with one big question, who is he truly under that mask?" says Itomi.

As Sasuke says "but why did he steal a sword along with other items from a museum? As everyone knows, there's no shady history behind the Museum, so why?" as he said that, another calling card pierced into the wall between Sasuke and Itomi.

Sasuke remove it from the wall as it says, " _roses are red, violets are blue, as there is a brawl going on underground, and I'm in to win it,_

 _P.s. can I have your sister's number Detetive?'_ as Sasuke sees a winky face on the end of the card as he says "again he's a playful fool, everyone! Red Kitsune is in the sewers!" as he and the others go for it as Itomi doesn't buy it as her guts are telling that it's a decoy.

Meanwhile with Red Kitsune

Where Red Kitsune really is, as he whistling a tone of a nursery rhyme, as he is robbing a store, as a person is duct tape onto the ceiling, expect for his mouth though as he ask "w-why are you doing this! Please don't! I have family to feed" as he's very scared.

"Oh I know but we both know that's a lie, so tell me the truth, assassin of the Uzumaki clan? How many of you are here?" say Red Kitsune as he looks at the men, as said man drops the act and says "I thought for sure I had you there cousin Naruto, how do you know?" says the Uzumaki assassin. "Remember I am the smartest of the clan and the reason I left well one I did not want to marry the bitch who treats me like an object and two the clan is set in the old ways It is time for change but no one listened to me not even my mother. You don't tell the clan where I am or you will be left alone here, with the rats, and boy do I know you hate rats" say Red Kitsune.

"Y you won't dare! You know I can't stand there freak of nature! Covering all kinds of things from gods knows where!" says the Uzumaki.

"Try me and if they are told I will leave you in a rat infested hole where no one can hear your screams or find ever again." Said Red Kitsune, as the assassin of the clan says "alright! It's just me alright! I was sent to found you and bring you back home so you can marry Haley! Please don't leave me here with the rats!" as he about to burst into tears.

"Sigh your so easy to crack Ichigo, don't cry and I will bring you down and you head back home without me, and tell Haley to fuck off and died in a hole along with the elders" says Red Kitsune as Ichigo nods as he agrees.

Shortly after that, Ichigo leaves without saying a word with Naruto saying "if Ichigo could found me here, who knows who else could," groans "I don't want to move away, I love it here! Sigh whatever, I'm going to the tombs I found on other day" says Red Kitsune as he jumps onto nearest building as he doesn't steal anything else for today.

After he got home and put the loot in the vault, which is filled with all kinds of riches from around the world as he heads off once again but stops he notice Scarlet looking at him with a face that says 'can I come too?' in most cutest way for any pup could do.

"Come on." Said Naruto as Scarlet was happy as she hops into Red Kitsune's arm as the two went out into the city.

As Samui walks in and notice that Jessie is by herself meaning, Scarlet is with Naruto, so "come on Jessie, lets go to Hinata's, I'm sure she will be happy to see you" says Samui as she smiles.

Later, at the underground passage

As Red Kitsune jumps down from the manhole, and placing Scarlet down, as he takes off his mask, and walks up to the doors with locks with no keyholes, as he touch the one from before as it does the same thing like last time.

Upon studying, Naruto finally realizes that this is ancient style of sealing, made centuries ago, but the question is, why? So he goes to the next one and upon touching it, nothing happens, so he checks on the other two, and nothing.

This is quite a puzzle is alright, who made this, knew of what he or she was doing, but one thing is for sure, he needs a sword, a sword that would unlock the first door, while that going on.

Scarlet is stiffing around as she curious of the place she's at, as Naruto says "well looks like I need to get that sword to found out what's behind door number one, But it could be anything for all I know, with my knowledge of history, there's nothing mention this, at all, but I will need the curator of the Museum to help with this only he can loan the sword out." says Naruto as he adds in "that is if he doesn't call or alert the cops on me…..yeah I think it's much better i just take the sword then bring it back before anyone else, since it's an Uzumaki's sword, but I don't think it's a modern made though" says Naruto who then puts on his mask and picks up Scarlet who was about to eat a dead rat.

Later at the Museum, second floor

As People walking as they are looking at artifacts, old relics and other historical items throughout the centuries, as people are looking huge worn out scrolls as the tour guides telling everyone, young and old, about the huge scrolls that were once used as summoning scrolls, contacts that were formed by the blood of whom ever signed them, and there many kinds of summoning, from the giant heroic toads to massive terrorizing snakes to gentle slugs, the list goes on but there just old legends that were told as stories, so no one knows for sure things as summoning animals exist.

As Red Kitsune is above everyone's view as he listening on them, ' _maybe I should steal one, to see if it's true, but that's for another time, for now, that sword'_

The red Kitsune moves with the stealth of the ancient Ninja and sees the Katana was placed In storage, before he goes go after it, a thought comes to mind as he thinks ' _what if it's a tomb of someone? I rather wait until I open all these doors then get someone to 'discovery' them, or I can kidnap my real self and the curator, alright I will do that when I open that door'_ as he goes through the vents as he makes his way toward the storage.

Storage room of the museum

Red Kitsune kicks the vent cover off but grabs it before it could fly off and hits the floor, as he jumps down with the cover in hand as Scarlet is sleeping in the hood of Red Kitsune which it was sewed in by Samui, since Naruto didn't want her to get hurt, he place a protecting seal on the hood, to make sure nothing happens that is Harmful, Red Kitsune then looks for the Katana but it didn't take long as he founds it.

He looks a look at it and see A sees a katana with a beast on it on one side it is a dragon the other is Juubi and on the handle is a phoenix's taloc with The Uzumaki swirl, and he also sees how old this sword is, ' _this sword is alot older than I thought, since the clan no longer use put any dragons, phoenix, and going with a simple design, until this one'_ as he takes a few swings then puts it away as it time to go.

Later, back at the under passage

Upon arriving back but not before he drop off Scarlet home, as Naruto who is taken off his mask and walks up to the lock while taking out the sword, as he talks out loud, "so what's next? I have the sword just what's next?" Naruto begins to think, as he thinking, he doesn't notice that a seal mark appeared on the blade of the katana and it reacts toward the lock's as one by one of the seal marks fading off.

As this is going on, Naruto turn back and sees of what going on, as he now understands, "this is something, the sword holds the seal key! And if that's true then" as he see all the marks vanishes from the lock as it unlock itself, Naruto place the Katana next the other lock but nothing happens atll, and he sighs "I should have guess that it won't be that easy, I need other item that holds the key for this seal" says Naruto. Naruto goes in and finds a tomb with well preserved scrolls but he sees a statue.

Of what he could see because of the spider webs, he starts removing them as he see the face which is odd to him, or rather very strange to him, because whoever this person was, this guy looks just like him but older looking and short hair, Then Naruto looks at a sarcophagus and sees the number Seven on it. "N-No w-way the lost tomb of the seventh hokage!" he backs away from it, as he trying a hold of himself together as he couldn't believe it then he looks at the statue, "you my friend, are what everyone has been looking for decades for!"

Then he picks up a scroll and sees it is not him alone that is buried here but his beloved family as well. Then Naruto picks another scroll and it is the last words. "Whoever is to found my tomb, The house, The collection of things I had gotten over the years, and everything I had is yours. So says the last words of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Seventh Hokage." says the last words of Seventh Hokage, as Naruto is confused as heck, "wait there was a Naruto before me? So much damn mysteries I swear, anyway, come for get som-" he stops talking and notice a photo, a very old photo, as he picks it up and sees well an older version of himself but he knows that this is the Seventh Hokage, along with his wife, and two kids, a boy seem like three or four years ago and a girl who just a baby, then he sees other one and this time and not to mention the woman holding the baby girl looks like a older version of Hinata.

This picture has an older him with two women and four kids, as he sees the same two but older but the new ones seem like twins as well babies, and what's more the 2nd woman, seems a woman with sand blonde hair with four pigtails and green eyes, "Ok these is getting weirder and weirder by the minute" as he founds one more photo and this time a 3rd woman who looks like Samui, and that was it, Naruto "this needs answers but where can I even get them? God herself?! Sigh" says Naruto as he puts the photos back as their were.

Naruto then puts the scrolls back and picks up the Katana and sneaks back to the museum and then back home and gets changed. Then he goes to the curator of the Museum.

Naruto calls him out "mr Curator! I need to ask you something!" as the curator turns back and see Naruto, "oh Naruto my boy! What brings you today?" says the Curator.

"I been wondering, how much do you know about the 7th Hokage? You know the leader of Konoha's olden days" say Naruto, as Curator says "well that is hard to say, for all I know, he was the greatest Hokage of all time but before that, but before he became the Hokage that lead him to his legend, he was a boy while growing up roughly without a mother and father, and if the book that tells about his life say correctly, he wasn't the brightest among his peers but he had guts, guts of never giving up, but no ones knows where he was buried when he died" as he looking at Naruto.

"Ok I understand thank you." Said Naruto as he leaves after getting that knowledges but then, he and the curator gets tied up by crimson chains made out of some kind of energy, as Red Kitsune shows himself before him along with everyone else vanished.

Then they appear at the hidden area of the Hyuga escape route. "KITSUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Naruto as he gets thrown at the wall as Red Kitsune holding up the Curator "well I found this tomb here that's under the Hyuga Family's Property and I need this guy to understand of who it belongs to" says Red Kitsune as Curator is scared shitless.

"Please don't kill me or Naruto" says the scared Curator as he notice that the chains are in fact coming out of Red Kitsune's body, "h-how can this be! How can you have chains out of your body without!" says the Curator.

"Oh that's my little secret, now then little man, come with me and tell me who this tomb belongs to" says Red Kitsune as he drags the man inside of the first room as Naruto is thinking ' _mmm maybe Samui is right, I really shouldn't steal from good people even though I don't think theres any good people'_

Once the Red Kitsune and Curator inside of the room, They see the statue and a sarcophagus as they see the seventh hokage, as the Curator says "no! This can't be! The long lost resting place of Seventh Hokage!", as the man starts crying, Then Naruto comes in and slams Kitsune against the wall and then he say "Not just his but the tombs of his wives as well. Kitsune might have found the door BUT It was I who opened it to find the tomb." says Naruto from outside of the room.

"Well it doesn't matter though, since I will be taking all of this" says Red Kitsune as Curator says "NO! This most important part of Konoha City's history! I rather die to let a rotten thief like you take it!" as he tries stop Red kitsune But then they hear "FREEZE!" they turn to see Itomi as she has her revolvers aiming toward as Red Kitsune said, "I should have known a eitle cop like yourself wouldn't believe of what I said in my calling card" He gets shot In the shoulder.

"Your not allow to talk! And I will take you in for what you had done as well as kidnapping!" says Itomi as she brings out handicaps as Red Kitsune says "yeah about that, I'm not really here, ciao" as he poofs away.

As the chains vanishes as well, to Naruto and Curator are happy that their are free and unharm as for Itomi? "Ok Explain both of you now." Cause she is shocked, as the two don't know what happened themselves.

Much later above of the underground passage, outside of the Hyuga's, there a tons of cars as well news and other thing, and Itomi is questioning Naruto as well as Hitomi come up along with Hinata and Hanabi, "tell me again, why were you on Hyuga's Property?" says Itomi as she looking at him while being very suspicious at him, "I told you for the 5th time, I come to check on the family to see if they alright with what happen but I had a noticed a manhole cover thats place on grass" They nod

"I got Curious plus I love history. So I went down had No idea where It would lead to but I found four doors. I put my hand on one which was locked by very ancient seals and it opened and I saw it was a tomb I picked up a well preserved scroll which was the last wish of the Seventh hokage. Saying anyone who finds the tomb may keep what he had collected over the years even to house but I think the house was torn down." explained Naruto, Hitomi says "what are you talking about? This land has been had no other houses when my father bought it."

"Yeah cause do you really think a house that old would survive hundreds or thousands of years with chakra being gone that the house would still be standing?" asked Naruto as Curator say "w-well I did see a map, a map from long ago" with Itomi hears that and goes get it.

Time skip Friday morning

The mess was all sorted out yes everything In the tomb belonged to Naruto But he was letting the museum display it for a time. Naruto is waking up the Samui getting dressed of her normally clothes as she says "I have to say Naruto, I thought you would take it for yourself" with Naruto answers that "why would I take something that isn't know for yet?"

"Plus it does belong to me it is just on loan but now what really surprised me is that Hitomi wants to move the hyuga Family out of the house." Said Naruto as he got up and came up behind Samui and hugs her, "me too, I wonder why? And also what about Red Kitsune? He doesn't take days off" Samui asking, "Well I just should, cause I got too much heat from the elite officer, I think she might have a thing toward me" says Naruto "or that she's insanely Obsessed of trying to catch Red Kitsune" Naruto adds in, as Samui thinks about it, "you have a point there, since didn't you say that you almost found one of the main members of the Akatsuki gang?"

"Yup, and I believe this is that psychopath with that dark religion, I don't really like him, I believe his name is Hidan, and if I don't found him soon, he will go into hiding again and won't come out for no knows when and he will be killing lot of people, so I will have to leave a clone to act as Red Kitsune while we at your folk's place" say Naruto, Samui nods then they hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Said Naruto.

The Doors opens up and behind it is Naruto's Head Bartender and backup bouncer who is a woman with long dark hair with brown eyes as she wearing a white tank top which is way too tight on her massive Double I breasts which is why she has a black jacket on it with the logo and name of the club as she wearing black gloves and and skirt with shorts under it as it shows off her legs very nice, along with combat boots, her name is Tifa Lockheart, "hey Naruto! We almost out of our best alcohols! Can I have your say so to order them?"

Naruto goes up to Tifa who was one of the first he made his mistress "Tifa do you really need to ask." Said Naruto as he grabs her ass as Tifa moans "I-I k-know b-but I j-Just want to be sure t-thats all!" says as she blushing, "true, and also Make sure no trouble happens here and do inform the others in the other clubs, oh that reminds me" he lets go of Tifa as he turns in his business mode.

"Summer is coming up soon, meaning there be will a few students who are 18 years old will be looking for jobs" say Naruto as he forget about that, "Right I understand Boss" says Tifa.

Naruto tells her as well pass it on the other clubs to do the same to let out part timers for summer and making to them that their no allow to drink any beer, Only water because Naruto will punish the drunk employee.

With that Tifa nods in understanding and leaves to set up everything for the summer jobs for students that are 18 years old, once that is done, Naruto makes a clone as it has the red hair as he tells himself "you know what to do right?"

"Yes boss I will keep looking for Hidan." said the clone as he goes put on the Red Kitsune clothes, so like that, everyone are on a go, so both Naruto and Samui finished packing and heads out as it's a 6 hour drive.

6 hours later

Naruto pulls up to the Kage mansion in his Honda accord as the car parks at the front of the mansion as he and Samui see a pair of people waiting for them.

Jason Kage is an older version of his son named Atsui but has a cooler head and he stands at six foot four inches. His blonde hair is nearly white since he is at his late 50s, as he wearing what it seems to be a vacation shirt as it red with yellow flowers and blue shorts.

Next to Jason is his lovely wife and what's odd about her, she's looks about in her 20s, despite being in her mid 50s, as she seem like a older version of Samui but with much longer hair but her breasts way huger than Samui's which are Triple K, She is wearing a snow white sunday dress, her name is Yasmin Kage.

As Jason says "oh welcome home my dear girl!" as he welcomes Samui as Samui comes up to him and hugs, "it's been so long dad! I'm sorry for not visiting but Running the club when Naruto is out does take a lot of time and with the two new puppies" says Samui

Yasmin "being a thief does take up most of one's time after all, which remains me, Naruto sweetie you really should look out more since that Elite officer is after you now" said Yasmin as she worried.

"Oh I agree but I was after a member of the Red Dawn group and he must be stopped or we might see more deaths in the future." Said Naruto, Jason say "but I have to see, that Itomi woman is quite a looker, sure, she looks normal, but I rather hear your thoughts of her Naruto my boy" as he waits for Naruto's thoughts of Itomi.

"Oh boy She is obsessed with putting me behind bars that is if she does not kill me first." Said Naruto, as Jason just laughs then says "most are and some ain't! Just make sure you don't piss her off, me and the wife believed that she might chase after you for a whole year" as he laughs again as Samui thinks about it and does indeed see it if Naruto were to piss off a calm woman like Itomi.

"Yeah I will try not to so I can give you two grandkids to spoil." Said Naruto as a part of him knows that he most likely will, as both of say "that's all we ask!" then Yasmin say "come on, you two must be hungry after all it's such a long drive to get here after all" as she opens the door and all four went inside.

Back at Konoha city

Red Kitsune is at another hideout of the Akatsuki, and this time, it's a train yard, as he's hiding in the shadows as he hears a few members talking about something.

"The boss is almost here and everyone are saying that he's angry." say a girl with a bandana on her mouth as other say "what do you think? Hidan is a insane man to start with, with all his nonsense words about some god that dedmans blood and body, so it's we all just shut up and don't say anything but yes to him or else it get one of us killed" says a guy with a semi build body.

"They why don't we ask the big boss for a transfer?" say a small guy, as the girl "you do know the big boss doesn't care of what others do to us right?" as she giving the small guy a share.

As Red Kitsune is thinking ' _damn, I need the name, like that I can found him and steal everything he owns'_

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FUCK BASKETS!" Yelled a man with comb back hair as it sliver and his eyes are pink as he wearing no shirt but has pants as it torn a bit as his chest has tattoos of symbols that no one knows what their are, his man is Hidan.

' _So that is the fucker hidan he might be crazy as shit. But he is the target beat him and tie him up for the elite cop. Plus a nice little bow would help.'_ say Red Kitsune as he is about to move closer.

As a three bladed scythe lands where Red Kitsune suppose to go as it sliced up the trailer as Hidan yells out "I know your around here! You know using the tricks of the old ninja book! Well guess what! I know them like the back of my hand! BECAUSE I'M IMMORTAL THANKS FOR MY DARK GOD!"

"Maybe because your so old the god of death has been wanting your soul." Taunted Red Kitsune who pulled out a mask that was thought to be lost to time. The Mask of something, he found it in the vault.

But he puts away as he has no knowledge of how to use it yet, for now, he just use his head to think of taking a self proclaimed immortal, and that's when it hits or that, the scythe almost hit him, he will use the mask, he doesn't know what will happen but he will try.

He jumps out of hiding upon the moment then Hidan looks away, and He grabs one of the guards and places the mask on the guard the next thing everyone knows is the feeling of death washes over them, even Hidan too, as he says "N-No I-I don't believe it."

But however, a bullets hits the guy with the mask as it comes off and falls on the floor, Red Kitsune is thinking 'damn it really?' as he and everyone else hear, "FREEZE! All of you are under arre-" she notice the cold feeling in the air as everyone else still feels it.

As Hidan "b-but she knocked off the mask!" as the mask floating upwards with a glow of purple aura as there is laughter, "a god, a real one has been summoned and he answers the call." Said Red Kitsune as he bows on his knees and head touching the ground.

Then a handle turns though out of nothing as a gateway opens up and the one who opened it was, a large being, with light purple skin with horns with fangs as it holds a knife with them, hair white as snow, as it wearing a kimono, just what is this being?

That's what everyone are thinking and Itomi couldn't take it and fainted, while Redt Kitsune doesn't do anything as the being looks toward Hidan, **"So the only shinobi from a dead era has finally showed himself and his soul is now mine to take!"** says this being as Hidan says as he swings his scythe to scared it away, "b-back! I ain't going anywhere with you! I have avoided you for centuries! And I can do so ag-" he felt something pierced through his body, no, soul as he see a stretched out arm as it inside of him.

The being pulls out Hidan's soul and when it is completely out of his body it is devoured. And once it was done, being went to the gateway but stops as it looks at Red Kitsune for a short amount of time as it goes back looking forward and head back where it come from. Red Kitsune sees the gang are knocked out he then ties them up. Then leaves a note for Itomi. Before he goes for the loot he picks up the mask and puts it away then robs them blind.

Once he was done, Red kitsune sits on top of a train car, he brings out Itomi's phone and calls the Konoha police, "Officer Down at the abandoned train station I repeat OFFICER DOWN!" He then places the Phone back with Itomi and gets out of there, as he has other things to do until the real himself returns, like robbing a corrupt politician that's planing to run for mayor, or something, but he stops his chain of thought as he hears police sirens as it gettinger louder, so he takes his leave.

Once Red Kitsune is gone, a car that got there first, come out of it is Detective Uchiha, as he sees tons of members of Akatsuki gang, but not only one of the faction boss of the gang is on the ground as it drying out.

One of the cop officers ask "what hell happened to him?" and other "well whatever happened, this monster deserve it for the lives he had taken" say other as everyone agrees since going to jail would be too easy for Hidan, Sasuke goes up and sees him turn to dust but a message was left but Not by the red Kitsune, no, by Something or someone else. It read **"An Immortal Killer has died and is where he belongs. Rotting and burning in Hell."** , that alone creeps out everyone, as forensic team takes a photo of it as their hear someone awaking on top of the train car.

And their see Itomi with them noticing there is a note with the symbol of Red Kitsune on her chest as Sasuke say "Itomi! What happened?" as Itomi holds her head as she couldn't recall of what happen, "All I remember is crashing the party after shooting someone with a mask then it all went black. Then I find myself here." Said Itomi who then notice the note on her chest, so she get it off of her chest and opens it and reads of what it say.

"I hope that you are ok and to let you know I used your phone to call the police. I may be a thief but I will not tolerate anyone raping a women. So with that I'm off to do some more stealing, like robbing that man who wants to run for mayor.

See ya later, caio!" as Itomi sees a chibi head of Red Kitsune with a smile, She is angry but thankful that Red Kitsune called the police to make sure she was not raped a small part of her BUT SHE IS DOWN RIGHT ANGRY, as it because he got away from her again.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Samui

As both Naruto and Samui look shock, why? Thats because of what Samui's parents said, "so will you accept?" say Jason as he looks at them, rather Naruto, "t-this really out of nowhere! You want us to break Samui's brother, yous son, girlfriend because you have a feeling that she's up to something?" says Naruto, as both nods, Naruto looks to Samui and she is shocked as well but she loves her brother even though he is hot headed, "say if your right, what kind of thing do you two think she's does?" say Samui as she wants to make sure, "Well she is actually in the drug trade we found some in her bag and she comes in late some days, and just other day, I looked through her phone and there a number with the name of Kisame" says Yasmin with Naruto say "Kisame? As in Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the bosses of the Akatsuki?! And your son's girlfriend is working for him?! But why?" as he tries to pull together the pieces.

Then he got it, "she must be after your fortune! That sneaky little slut." Said Naruto and Jason with Yasmin nods "But Atsui is not the heir of the whole fortune cause Samui as she is the eldest after all" said Yasmin who is happy that Samui found someone who loves her for her and not her money or status even though now his family Name is up there with the Uchiha and Senju after he found the Seventh tomb with all the knowledge of the ancient Uzumaki's, "Oh and also congrats of founding the long lost tomb of the Seventh Hokage by the way!" says Yasmin.

As Jason say "but why didn't you keep something?" as Naruto answers, "Actually it does belong to me by that last will of the Seventh hokage, but for me say it outloud would draw questions upon me as no one else couldn't read the scrolls yet after all, since there have to check out of what the scrolls holds and all" say, with Samui say "they will be calling in Nico Robin from her tour of ancient tombs research."

As their keep until Jason ask something of Naruto as it out of blue, "say Naruto, what do you say about having sex with my wife?" with both choking on something.

"THE HELL?!/DAD?!" Shouted Naruto and Samui with Yasmin asking if their are ok as Jason "I'm sure! After all I can't no longer able to since your mother has a massive sex drive" says Jason, "You are very brave to have the young man who is dating your daughter to claim your wife and make her mine." Said Naruto with a deadpan look.

"I'm even willing to be get a divorce if it means Yasmin to finally able to be sexul satisfy then yes!" says Jason.

"Well I don't think the Divorce is a good Idea cause Samui might not be happy If I was the cause. Very well I will fuck her BUT you both stay married besides remember the fundraiser that we have planned" says Naruto with Jason "yes of course! And also the other reason why is because I found out that I have an erectile dysfunction" says Jason, as Samui how understands, "o-oh! T-thats why? How did that happen?"

"Simple dear Samui Age and it happened during our anniversary last year, as my old friend get his best but is just couldn't satisfy Yasmin's needs and desires, as you could say she's a beast to tame!"

"Oh don't I know it, now I know where Samui gets it from. I swear she teases me some much that she just wants me to fuck her wherever we are." Said Naruto as he grabbed her breast with the arm that was over her shoulder.

"Oh then I should have a wild night with you than Naruto?" say Yasmin, as Samui says "alright but a couple of ground rules first, rule 1:you will have to call Naruto big daddy during sex, 2: you might be my mother but I like to dominate and you well call me Mistress when we have fun" when Samui said that, her mother come up to and says "oh Samui, your drive is little compare to mine" with a smile on her.

Then Yasmin is pulled onto the couch and Samui is on top with a very wicked smile and she has something in her hand. Naruto and jason are still talking, "she won't last long" say Jason, Naruto "Yasmin?" then Jason "oh that would be the day! I mean Samui" as he drinks some tea.

"And How many times have you had sex with Yasmin cause I know that when I am not around Samui has a lot of fun with my other women and still can keep going with me" says Naruto as Jason say "oh that just kid's play"

As both hear Samui yells out from the living room as she yells out 'cumming' for 20 times in a row as Naruto say "oh I see"

Then they hear a whip crack. "Oh shit she has gone bondage on us that SAMUI EVEN SCARES ME A LITTLE!" Said Naruto

Then three hours later

As Samui and Yasmin are laying on the couch as their in each other's arms as their tried each other out as Jason and Naruto had finished setting up the fundraiser as well when it will be.

"Now the planning is over, I will start setting it up at my club for it as soon as we get back" say Naruto, Jason nods and then says "Why don't you three get ready to go to the pool, as I get the grill ready for cook some meat! Just wait unit you try my famous Hamburgers! As it's the reason why the last Mayor of Konoha died! He ate my burgers too much" as he laughs.

"Yeah I believe that." Said Naruto "hell I had planned to rob the guy and before I knew it, he was found died with a burger in his mouth" says Naruto as he remembers seeing that on the news and it was 6 months ago.

"Yeah he loved my burgers and even to death he loved them." Said Jason as he laughs again, as he goes to get things ready as Naruto hears both Yasmin and Samui waking up because Yasmin woke up from Samui moving.

Samui lifts her mother off her then gets up with no problems, as Yasmin yawn as she says "that was nice, we should do it again Samui~" as she kisses Samui on the cheek "just think of it as mother and daughter bonding"

"Do you want me to bring you two swim wear? As Jason say to come to the pool" says Naruto as Yasmin about to get up but couldn't move at all, But Samui can move just fine. "Uh please." Said Yasmin Naruto nods. He goes to fetch it.

Later at the pool

As both Samui and Yasmin relaxing in the chairs near the pool as she asks her daughter "I have to ask how were you able to stand when I couldn't?"

"Oh Naruto is a stamina monster so I had to learn to keep up with him," Said Samui as she smiles Samui is wearing her favorite Sling Bikini that covers her nipples but the of fabric is conformed to her Breasts and it is red. The reason it is her favorite is because it is what she wore when she first got fucked by Naruto. She will us it to tease him.

As Yasmin is wearing a very sexy bikini the top only covers her nipples and the bottom only covers her pussy.

As the mother and daughter are talking, Naruto walks out as he wearing just his swimming tanks, and Yasmin sees his muscles, "Oh Naruto can you be a sweet dear put some sunscreen on my back please." Asked Samui in a very sexy voice as Naruto say "alright, just let me get the sunscreen" and he does so.

It didn't long as Samui is laying on her front as Naruto is on the side of her as he opens up the sunscreen, and putting some on his hand then starts rubbing it onto Samui's body, Yasmin is watching. Naruto the moves to her legs and she starts shaking her ass and says in a sexy voice "All over I don't want to get burned" Naruto nods and massages her while applying the sunscreen cause he knows what she is doing. Then he gets to her ass and is rubbing it real well making Samui moan in her boyfriend's actions.

"Turn over Samui" says Naruto and Samui does so as she smiles at him as she sees him putting more on to his hand.

Meanwhile back at Konoha

Red Kitsune is sitting against a table as he reading through files, files that holds lot info, info that the people mustn't see at all, "you know mr politician, this won't just ruined your chances for becoming mayor, no it would get you killed as well" says Red Kitsune as he looking at a man who is tied onto a chair, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"Actually yes I will you see you will be broke and can do NOTHING once the officers get this file, because who wants you as mayor for what you had done, I would read it outloud as it too much, so I will kick you on your dick" says Red Kitsune, So Red Kitsune kicks him in the balls as the man screams in pain, after that, Red Kitsune robs him to the point of nothing at all and leaves a calling card, by the time Itomi gets there she sees he is gone but the File is still there she picks it up and reads it, after she finished reading it, she looks at the man who still recovering from getting kick in the balls.

With Red Kitsune on top of one of the building's rooftop, as he walking on the edge, as he tossing a knife in the air and catching as he thinking about something, "lets see? Just what are you?" as he brings out the mask.

As he looks at it and study it, as he wonders just what is it and what secrets does it hold, looks like he has to hit the books to found out.

"Yeah this is going to be interesting as hell." Said Kitsune as he heads over to the nearby club that he owns, Club Rasengan.

Back at Kage Mansion

Naruto is reclind in a lounge chair as he feels relax, as he wondering what should he do about Samui's brother's girlfriend problem, and speaking which, Samui went off to talk to her brother about that girlfriend of his, since both Jason and Yasmin had tried talking to him and he's at his college dorm as he goes to college after all.

Naruto keeps thinking of what to do, that is until, he feels someone getting on him, Naruto sees Yasmin getting on him, "hello Naruto~" says Yasmin as she on Naruto with Naruto himself looking her massive breasts as it barely holding back by her bikini top.

"Hello, Mrs Kag-" Yasmin cuts her off by saying "oh there is no need of you calling me that since we going to be lovers~"

"Ok then my Future Yasmin." Said Naruto as he grabbed her ass Hard which he feels it way more bigger than Samui's, "where should we do it? Here or in a bedroom?" says Naruto.

"How about we eat something before we do that Naruto~" says Yasmin as she gets up and walks to the table were the grill is cooking some meats, a few corns and other things as Jason is humming happy as he is grilling.

Naruto asks "is it ready?" as he hungry as Jason say "oh glad you ask my boy! Cause the first set of burgers are ready! But it's a shame that Samui has to go to talk to that hot head brother of hers, I will never know were he got that hothead personally"

They all then hear an angry scream and a phone hitting a wall breaking. "I think that she has not gotten a hold of him yet" says Naruto with everyone hears, "I'M GOING TO FOUND HIM AND BEAT HIM SENSELESS! WITH A BAT!" yells Samui from inside, as Naruto answers "about his girlfriend or not answering your calls?" as all three hear.

"BOTH!" then their hear Samui leaving and goes to found her brother, fully dressed with a gym bag with well, bats, metal ones at that.

"When you get back remind me to give you the massage you love so much." Said Naruto and they hear "THANK YOU!" as a car roars off.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for, Your son or the bats that Samui will use to beat him up with" says Naruto, as he takes a bite of the burger, "Yeah but look at it this way If he Lives and keeps dating her we could cut him from the will." Said Yasmin as she takes her own bite onto the burger as Jason "just hope and pray that she doesn't go overboard, like that time she found out that Atsui had cheated on his 5th grade test"

"How bad was it?" Asked Naruto and Jason answer "his whole body was broken and had to wait a year to recover and had to repeat 5th grade twice" as he laughs as he flips a burger on the grill, "Damn that bad How old was he?" Asked Naruto.

"He was 10, but what Samui did to him, he finished 5th grade at the age of 12 and swore that he would never cheat again or else" says Yasmin, naruto looks shocked as all hell "So My girlfriend is smartest out of both of them?" said Naruto

"Yes she was a straight A student hell some of her friends were asking what she saw in you when you both started dating. Hell some guys even sent her gifts in hopes to win her heart from you. Even some girls tried to get her from you." Said Yasmin as she daughter isn't the kind to be won over by gifts.

"Oh right, Samui told me about that, and I think she give them away or for letters burned them." says Naruto, as he remembers nothing of theres at their place.

After awhile of talking, Naruto informs Jason that he and Yasmin are going to do it, as he says that there a room for them to use as it was made for sex, but he tells that their need to be get ready first, like a shower.

Meanwhile with Samui

She finds her brother at college dorms after a game she gets out and some of his friends tell him that his sister is here. Samui Goes over and opens the trunk he comes up to greet her but stops when He sees her pull out a metal baseball bat. She then closes the trunk and sees her brother then gains a very evil smile.

Atsui starts to back up in fear then Hightails it out of there with his sister on his tail.

He makes the mistake of running into an alleyway and turns to see his sister standing there and he has his back against the wall. Samui starts to stalk toward her brother and the beating began. Everyone on campus can hear the screams of fear and pain. Then they hear the breaking of bones.

Thirty Minutes later

After Samui cleaned the bat and put it back into the trunk. She drags Atsui out of the alleyway and his arms are broken and bent in wrong ways. His legs are twisted into knots and He is bleeding from the head and he was hit in the balls about ten times or so. "-NEXT TIME I CALL YOUR HOT HEADED ASS YOU BETTER PICK UP I DROVE ALL THE WAY HERE FROM MOM AND DAD'S WITH MY BOYFRIEND STILL THERE SO YOU BETTER PICK UP NEXT TIME AM I FUCKING UNDERSTOOD! BECAUSE NEXT TIME YOU DON'T THEN PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR MANHOOD!" shouted a very Angry Samui as she gets in the car as she calls for ambulance for her brother. Then She drives off back home.

Back at Kage Mansion, at the Sex room

Naruto is laying on the bed which is by far the most comfortable bed that he's ever been on as his cock is covered in a towel, The door opens and Yasmin sayshas in wearing only a rob. "I hope you are ready for me to rock your world." as she closes the door and undo her rob and lets Naruto to her naked body in its full glory as time has no effect on her at all, and like that, Naruto smiles as he feels his cock getten harden to the max as Yasmin sees it.

Yasmin's eyes widen in shock. "M-My d-daughter i-is a-able to take that m-monster?" Stutters Yasmin as Naruto says "at first no, but she got used to and so will you" and upon that, Naruto's cock had grown to a new inch as it now 15 as well gotten more hard, as Yasmin goes up to him.

Lemon starts

Now with Yasmin on the bed as she facing Naruto's cock as it still being covered by the towel, Then she removes the towel, as a massive meat rode hits her face lightly as she feels just how big and hard it is against her face, "You said that you could rock my world I think that I will be rocking yours instead" says Naruto as Yasmin say "only way to found out" as she gives a long licking Naruto's cock from his balls to the tip as she starts licking all over it.

Naruto is enjoying as he see Yasmin licking his cock more and more as she slowly getting addiction to the taste of it, Naruto is imaging Him Breaking this women and making her his own for the rest of her life as Yasmine gives another long lick from the base to the tip of Naruto's cock as she starts sucking it and Naruto founds her mouth unbelievable amazing as it nice and warm as well tight as a pussy, "DAMN THIS MOUTH IS TIGHT AS FUCK!" as Yasmin sucking Naruto's cock more but only less than half so, she covers the rest of Naruto's cock with her Triple K breasts, "WHAT ARE YOUR BREASTS MADE OF CLOUDS CAUSE THEY ARE SOFT AS HELL" Naruto yells as he realizes just how amazing Yasmine's body is, as the Milf is sucking His cock more while rubbing the rest with her breasts as she thinking ' _This cock broke women and made them mistresses. I think I am going to like joining these women, and it's so much bigger than Jason's'_ as she keeps at it even more.

5 minutes later

Yasmine bobbing her head as fast as she can with Naruto has his hands on her head as he says to her "I hope your ready to taste what your daughter is addicted to!" with Yasmine sucking his cock even more until finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "cause now! Here's my first load of cum! You better drink you sex crazed Milf!" as tones of white stuff come out of the Tip of Naruto's cock as Yasmin is drinking she is thinking ' _SHIT THIS IS WHY SAMUI TEASES HIM SO MUCH TO GET THIS SEMAN INTO HER PUSSY, ASS AND MOUTH I CAN UNDERSTAND NOW! A AND THE TATSE OF THIS SEMAN! IT'S AMAZING!_ ' then she removes Naruto's cock from her mouth as the rest of Naruto's semen gets on her, covering her of what it seems tons, as Naruto say "fuck! I haven't cum this much since me and Samui had our first time having sex!" as his cocks stops firing his semen as Yasmine is covered from her hair, face and breasts, most her breasts as she starts rubbing the semen onto her breasts while licking off from her cheek, "That was a lot has she ever made you cum like that after your first time with Samui?" She asks

"Oh yeah No matter how many times we fuck her pussy and ass always return to virgin tight." Said Naruto as he adds in this "as she's the 2nd one that makes me cum the most, and your in the same place as her"

"2nd who was your first?" Yasmine ask, as Naruto say "well you won't believe it, cause the first who made me cum the most, is my mother" says Naruto, "Your mother oh you will tell me the story later. Now I think it is time for the main event." says Yasmine as she licks her breasts cleaning off Naruto's semen.

"Oh you bet!" says Naruto as he grabs her and has her on top of himself, He lines up his cock with her pussy and then has one hand on her ass and squeezes it. "Now how about I hear you beg for it." says Naruto as he holding the MIlf closely to him while squeezing her ass more as Yasmine moans it out "p-please! F-fuck me with that massive cock of yours! I can't bear it anymore!"

"That is what I wanted to hear my slutty milf cat." said Naruto who then kisses Yasmin deeply with their tongues touching each other with the milf thinking ' _Oh he is so going to have a shit ton of fun with me.'_

Then out of nowhere, Naruto thrusted his cock into Yasmin's pussy which is unbelievable, even for him "FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY! No way Jason couldn't do it anymore! Your pussy is by far the tightest that I ever felt!"

"OH WELL YOUR THE BIGGEST I HAVE EVER HAD DOWN THERE! YOUR COCK IS SPREADING MY PUSSY LIKE NEVER BEFORE!" yells Yasmin as she never felt this way before, Naruto then Puts her into doggy style and he justs starts fucking her without any mercy of anything with his cock thrusting deeper and deeper into Yasmin's insane tight pussy with her screaming at top of her lungs as it like it's her first time.

"YOU TOO MASSIVE NARUTO! YOUR COCK IS BREAKING ME! BREAKING LIKE NO ONE HAS EVEN DONE BEFORE!" yells Yasmin.

"GOOD TO KNOW THAT WAY NO MAN WILL EVER TOUCH OR FUCK YOU AGAIN!" Naruto yells as well with both sweating greatly as the room is slowly but surely getting covered in smell of sex and sweat as it coming off both of them as the two keep at even more.

Lemon pause

20 minutes later

Samui pulls the car In. Then shuts it off and gets out. She heads into the house and Does Not see her mother and Naruto, but she does see her Jason who just sitting down as he reading a book in the living room.

"How did it go Samui? Did Astui learn his lesson?" says Jason as he turns a page, "Oh yeah and Next time I call he will pick up but now he has to get out of the hospital first." Said Samui as Jason "that's what he gets for not knowing better" as he reading his book.

"So where is my mother and boyfriend?" asked Samui already having a good guess where they are, as Jason say "Naruto is fucking your mother as we speak, I say let them by for now, if you wish Samui", as Samui say "mm might as well, I need a shower but before that, I will check them"

Samui gets up and heads to the room she opens it a little and hears them fucking _'Ok now for the shower THEN the massage and maybe a bit of sex with Naruto after he breaks mom'_

As she sees.

Lemon sees

Yasmin on Naruto's lap with her holding onto him with her breasts covering Naruto's face as his cock is thrusting into her like crazy as their covering in more sweat as she yelling out "FUCK ME BIG DADDY! FUCK ME HARD WITH THAT MASSIVE COCK OF YOUR!"

"That is it my slutty cat you will make a fine pet for me to keep." Said Naruto as he smacks her ass as he thrusting his cock into her pussy even more then before as Yasmin is screaming even louder than before.

As Samui closes the door and thinks to herself ' _they might be at it for awhile_ ' as she goes to take that shower.

While Samui hears her mother screams behind as she yells out "YOUR CUMMING AGAIN! YOUR WHITE SEMEN IS FILLING ME SO MUCH MORE!"

"Oh yes My boyfriend is good at this." Said Samui as she giggles while she takes off her clothes.

Back inside

Naruto is off the bed as he's bends Yasmin over as her feet is on the floor as Naruto takes a look of her as he sees that his semen is leaking out from her pussy then he looks upon her very massive and fat ass as it covering in sweat as do the rest of Yasmin's body as she says "w-what are you waiting for big daddy? Fuck me more please~~"

"Oh I will but I plan on claiming your other hole" upon saying that, Naruto has his cock against Yasmin's asshole with her saying "p-please d-don't do it b-big daddy! M-my ass w-won't take something that massive!" as she is very nervous.

"Well How else are we to know who you belong to If I don't do it?" upon saying that, Naruto slams his cock into her ass with the Milf screams twice as loud then before, as her legs left up as her feet are curling up as her ass cheeks are jiggling upon each thrust Naruto makes, along with her breasts.

"OH SHIT THIS IS TIGHT BUT NO WORRIES YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE AND ENJOY THIS!" Said Naruto as he grabs a hold of her legs and use them as pulls in order to thrust harder and faster with Yasmin screaming even louder.

As the two keeps going for hours on end, as this last for 12 hours with no signs of stopping, and during these hours, Samui had finished her shower and opens the door and sees the status of the two. She sees her mother is out of it with a fucked Stupid look on her face and stomach swollen to look 16 months pregnant and Naruto is still raring to go again.

As Yasmin says "m-more big daddy~~~" as Naruto say "but if we keep going, you might get pregnant since my semen could impregnate anyone, thanks to my clan's traits" as his cock is about to thrust into her again, "Then how about you have your girlfriend Take over?" says Samui who walks in, Naruto looks behind and smiles.

Lemon over

Back in Konoha city with Red Kitsune

Red Kitsune is looking though books after books in order found out more about the mask and so far, he had found a few cross reference, "well it seem you have quite a reputation" says Red Kitsune as he looking through a book of mythical items, It seems it is an ancient relic of his clan the ancient Uzumakis the mask could summon Shinigami the god of death, "so that's what you are, the Mask of Shinigami? Well all the more reason to lock you away" says Red Kitsune as he place the mask in a safe, once he close it, then lock and place a seal on it. "But I might use it for emergencies like immortal who escaped death and was causing unneeded death or not, we will see what the future holds" says Red Kitsune as he jumps out of the window.

As there's much to do, as a old saying goes, a Thief is never done.

With Naruto

Naruto walks in while hearing the news about Red Kitsune and the things he had done along with revealing secrets of there he had stolen from, and Naruto gets himself some orange juice as he hears Jason ask "Well do you think people will vote for him now?" Naruto asking "hell no, for what he had done"

Then Jason also ask Naruto how was his time with Yasmin?, "Oh Yeah she is mine now I think that my cock will always be on her mind. I am glad she went with it" says Naruto as Jason say to that "that's good to hear, now I don't have to worry anymore" as he starts reading newspaper.

As the two keep talking for awhile.

Konoha City, Museum

Research room

A woman with long black with a body that everyone would turn their heads as she has massive breasts as their are J cup, while she's wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and right pants as she reading the scroll which she found out it's the last Will of the Seventh Hokage, She reads it her eyes widen in shock. She turns to the curator and asks. "Who found the tomb a please tell me the truth."

The Curator answers by saying Naruto's name, as she says "Naruto? Alright I will go meet and inform him." as this woman is going to meet Naruto.

—

 ***time freezes***

 **D:alright blaze i have a plan!**

 ***one of the crew came up and said* Sir it has enough power for One dimension jump but the other locations are locked and we need SOMETHING TO HELP.**

 ***Blaze pulls out something No one thought he would have. A pokeball.***

 **D:...why do you have pokeball? Anyway, i need you to full blast the thing!**

 **P:WE DO THAT THEN WE RIP THE SHIP AND US INTO NOTHING! Plus the next world we are going to I have not been there in a while.**

 **D:just do it, i will make sure to hold the whole thing together and what are you talking about?**

 ***You see me put the pokeball into the machine and I start typing in some codes then I push a button.***

 **P:Hang on everyone the gateway is about to do one last jump until we can repair it. *And true to Blazes words a gateway opens to the next world. Everyone braces for the journey.***

 **P:The Ship will hold but I don't know about he dock that Dealt built. So dealt your job is to keep the dock in one piece. The machines power is almost gone I can refuel it after we repair the machine.**

 **D:*already on it* do it.**

 ***The crew shouts in agreement and Blaze nods then he hits the Red Button. The carrier moves into the Gateway and travels like they are in hyperspace when they Enter it***

 **P: HANG ON TIGHT!**

 **D:*doing so as i going to over of my limit***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***a gateway opens up and Dealt comes out of it as he had a good time during the break***

 **D:*sees blaze arrived before he did***

 **P: Ugh I swear I was here before.**

 **D:*I rolls my eyes* now then, we are back from our break.**

 **P:*Focusing trying to remember***

 **D:*smacks blaze out of it* forget it, for now, blaze.**

 ***That Smack did it as Blaze now lost something***

 **P: Oh I lost it, but I still have the Weird feeling.**

 **D: Naruto aka Red Kitsune found the tomb of the 7th Hokage of days of old, but he can't own as it rises suspicious on him and as he also has sex with his girlfriend's mother Yasmin, so now what's going to happen? Let's found out as we don't own anything except for ocs and the idea of the story as everything else belong to their rightful owners**

 **P: We will find out.**

 **D:and also I have ways to help you remember blaze.**

 **P: I am not looking forward to it.**

—

 **The Master Thief Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto and Samui had returned home two days later but Yasmin, Samui's mother, decides to live with them, and Jason is already with it since good reasons that he had to explain, plus, he's very sure that his wife is deeply hooked on Naruto, after all, she told him that she had such a fantastic time that she had with Naruto.

With that, Yasmin packed her things and moved in with Naruto and Samui in the city.

Like one morning, Samui had woken up before Naruto and went to take a shower, a cold shower since things are getting hotter since the summer heat is drawing near as summer begins next week after all.

As Samui finished with her shower, dry herself and head back in the bedroom and when she does, she sees while having her towel on her shoulder as she is drying her hair.

Lemon starts

Yasmin riding Naruto's cock as she screamed at the top of her lungs with her breasts bouncing crazily like with Naruto holding onto her hips as their going at it like crazy, "fuck me more Daddy." scream Yasmin as she losing it badly, Samui say "I swear, it's like you can't go a day without having Naruto fuck you mom" as she put her arms under her breasts, as she watching them go at it, "I'm Sorry! It's just that you have such an amazing lover Samui!" scream Yasmin as she riding Naruto more as Naruto say "Well She is a minx Samui, now I know where you get it from." as both of them go at it even more with Samui say "don't take too long, since we are doing interviews in each of your clubs Naruto and not only that me and mom are going bikini shopping for next week" as she gets dressed up as Naruto say "and I have things to do as Red Kitsune, I wonder what I should steal next? Mm, maybe the key of the city" as he gets Yasmin on her back and holding up her legs as he starts thrusting into her as she screams louder than ever before.

Samui says "you really should listen to me of stealing only from criminals, gangs and other thieves but then again, you don't have much of a moral compass" as she picked a bra to wear for the day.

"Yeah I know, but I am trying it is not as easy as you think you tried when my clan had no good role models, not even my mother," said Naruto as Yasmin screams out 'fuck me harder daddy. Fuck your so amazing!' As Samui remained when Naruto said about his mother, "oh right didn't you such told me that you had sex for the first time with your mother? You really should tell me that story of how that happens" as she putting a black bra with a small yellow ribbon as Naruto just cum inside of Yasmin with her screaming to the heavens "fuck. Someday for now" he takes out his cock from Yasmin as a massive overflow of his sperm takes out of Yasmin's pussy with her having the fuck silly face on her, And she has passed out then after Naruto gets Yasmin of he comes up Behind Samui and grabs her breasts making her moan "You know I do love the Bikini I fucked you in the most" as he kisses her neck as Samui moans from that.

"I know you do~ but this time you will have to wait since it's for the pool party now, you should take a shower before heading out, and I will pick up mom a bit later after she wakes up from her sex coma" said Samui as she kisses Naruto, and he kisses back before heading to the shower.

Lemon over

two hours later

Outside

Naruto decided to take a nice walk while both Samui and Yasmin, who wake up after Naruto take his shower, as the two went Bikini shopping, before long, Naruto saw the Time and had to head back to the club, as he does, while walking, he hears something from nearby, he goes check it out by going through the alleyway that's a shortcut to his club.

Then he sees a young Girl run into his club and the Guards grabbed two young men chasing her, Naruto goes into check on the girl.

When he does, he sees the girl has light orange hair, but she keeps it short and has a hairband, as she is wearing the school uniform of Fujimi Academy as the short is hugging her G cup breasts, which means she's a high school student, Naruto asks her "hey are you okay? What happened?" while the guard holding down the two young men which their also wearing the the boys uniform of Fujimi Academy as the girl says "i-i'm Miku Yuuki a-and p-please you have to help my classmates!" as she breathing hard because she was running away from the two as well sweating, "What do you mean?" Asked Naruto and he sees the look in the boys' eyes they wanted to rape her, and that when he realizes, "oh no, Baxter, Victor watch her, I'm heading over there" said Naruto as Miku "w-wait by yourself? You can't. There's too many!" said with Baxter lead her inside as Naruto didn't answer as he heads off, "oh don't you worry miss, the Boss can look after himself, after all, he could beat my ass with no sweat" said Baxter as he comforts the young women the bartenders help as well.

Naruto heads to where they came from and he was not happy at all as he able to found The Fujimi Academy and thanks to his senses of establishing negative emotions, Naruto went past the gates of the Academy while the gym teacher tried to stop him but Naruto is too fast for him as he heading toward the back of the school.

Someone saw Naruto, and she saw, he did not look happy at all and he reached the track field as he sees a group of guys and the leader of the group Is the Track coach, named Koichi Shido who has a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses, Koichi says "well it seems we have an uninvited guest, boys see to it that he doesn't an-."

He was cut off as Naruto grabs his throat and is using his strength and his eyes are glowing along with something under his shirt, "I don't know who you are but think again I'm not going to let you have your way with these young ladies" said Naruto as he punches the guy's face, hard, Naruto lets go of him as the guy falls to the ground and he's knocked out from Naruto's punch.

The group of boys looks at Naruto as their still wondering how did he went passed them but then one of them says as he remembers "w-wait isn't he Naruto? As in Naruto, The owner of the four famous clubs? a-and not only that, isn't he used to be a Tai fighter? D-during the time when his first club was being built" said, one boy.

"Y-yeah also apart o-of the f-finally family that helped b-build Konoha" said the other as Naruto popping his knuckles, "and you just pissed off the wrong guy today" said Naruto, one boy who either brave or foolish charged Naruto, but however, Naruto does a swift kick, making the boy that charged at him bend over as his stomach was in pain, he then follows it a robust right hook punch and messed up the boy's nose, making him bleed through it. Then an excellent Punch to the Temple and knocks him out.

Naruto then turns to the rest and asks "Who's next?"

Than Thirty Minutes later

All the boys are knocked out, and the police arrive thanks to Baxter calling them and informing them of what happened.

As Naruto is trying to calm down the group of five girls, but then he hears someone calling out the names of the girls, "Seako! Shizuka! Rei! Saya! Misuzu! Are you girl's all right!" said the voice as Naruto looks behind and sees a woman with long blonde hair wearing the school nurse uniform as it's hugging her J cup breasts and their bouncing for such step she takes as she runs up to him.

Naruto is thinking ' _hello nurse.'_ when he sees someone he knows Rika Minami she is an officer and another teacher also come up to them as they ask questions and other things, after Naruto ask of what he knows, he heads back to the club as well informs them another girl named Miku is there.

Later in the afternoon

Naruto arrived back at his club as he checks the time and see that it's almost time for the interviews, so he tells everyone to get everything ready like setting up table, chairs, and water to drink, Naruto is glad that the boys were arrested but the teacher got off because of his father and he thinks red Kitsune should give him a visit but the teacher lost his job. Plus his father is trying to get Naruto back, but for now, Naruto is getting ready but then someone comes in, she has bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in thick pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessories with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. Her name was Ann Takamaki, and she's here for a job at club Metastorm, well hopefully.

"Hello?" said Ann as she is peaking in, Naruto says "well that's a surprise I guess you are the first high school student to arrive early, I like that" as Ann see him "oh Naruto Uzumaki! I'm getting interviewed by you?"

"Yes you are as I am the boss, so I hope you are ready, come in, and we will get started" said Naruto as Ann walks in with her shirt hugging her Double F breasts and sits in across the table, Naruto ask "alright, tell me about your self by starting with your name as well what year are you in as well why you want to work here for the summer" as he looks at her, "Well I would like to get my feet wet too when I get a job after college, and it will help to have experience" said Ann, Naruto writes it down, "that's a good reason, now then, what year you are in? After all I don't allow first and second year high school students to work here" said Naruto.

"I am a third year student ." Said Ann as Naruto nods "good, here are couple of questions, what are you good at, and can you protect yourself in case of a fight were to break out" Naruto ask.

"I am good at organizing also I am good with dealing with people who are not in the best mood and yes I can hold my own in a fight." said Ann, Naruto writes it down, "all right, final question, will you allow any underage child walk in here?"

"Oh No there are rules of the club and we are to make sure that everyone is safe" said Ann as she as a firm look on her, Naruto nods "good, thank you for your time, I will contact you through phone which you will place here" show her the paper "along with your name and address and I will let you know that you hired for the summer" said Naruto, Ann Nods and says "Thank you." Then gets up and walks out the door and closes it, Naruto looks confused as he looks at the paper that Ann did not' filled out. However, she Comes back and says "Sorry! So sorry." as she panicking a bit as Naruto is thinking 'she's a bit of an airhead isn't she?' as Anne is filling it out the paper and says thanks as well as sorry as she walks out.

Naruto says "Well who is next cause I have a few positions" as he waits for anyone come in which someone did, and it was another women.

She has brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color. Her eyes are abnormal as they have been depicted as red, although her eye color in her portraits can be interpreted as a reddish-brown. She is of average female height, but she was slightly shorter than Ann. She wears a white dress shirt with the High Priestess emblem ("BJ") embroidered on the collar instead of a standard polo shirt. Under the regulation skirt, she wears Capri-length black leggings and black tassel loafers with no socks. Her name is Makoto Niijima, the younger sister of Sae Niijima. Her bust is a Triple D.

Naruto looks at her, and he feels like that he knows her from somewhere as Makoto Niijima sit-downs.

"You look Familiar my I know your name please?" Asked Naruto, Makoto says "I'm Makoto Niijima," and that's when it hits him "oh no wonder, you must be Niijima's little sister then?"

"Yes, I am how do you know my father?" Asked Makoto, Naruto ask "no unfortunate, I know only your older sister", as Naruto told her to get on the interview as he tells her the same thing of what he asked of Ann, why she wants to work, as well what year and so on, and She answers it all very well. The interview goes very well, with that Naruto told her to fill out the paper of her name as well phone number to reach her if she's got the job for the summer.

A few more and the Interviews are done then someone walks in he was not expecting, and It is Sae Niijima. "Sae good to see you again how are you?" Asked Naruto as he smiled and Sea looking cold as ever and say "I've been fine, I'm here to pick my sister from here, but, Makoto wait for me in the car" Makoto wonder of what kind of history of the two have as she goes of what her sister and go wait in the car.

"What can I help you with?" said Naruto, Sea say "did you did that at that school Mr. Uzumaki?" as she looking at him.

The smile Vanishes his eyes become cold as hell, and the Temperature drops about ten Degrees. "So you say rape is a good thing. I had one of those students run into my place of business, scared as all hell, and the two were chasing her. So would you have done anything if that was your sister or stand there and let it happen? Put yourself in their shoes" said Naruto as he looks at her dead in the eyes as Sea couldn't say anything as Naruto "that's what I thought, now if you could leave, I have other interviews coming in" said Naruto as Sea doesn't mean anything as she gets up and leaves the place as she slams the door.

"Ugh that woman needs to lighten up, but her sister will not have to worry about this affecting her applying for the job here," said Naruto as he waits for the next one to arrive.

Meanwhile with Samui and Yasmin

Samui is looking at some sexy Bikinis for herself hoping to get a good Reaction from her loving Boyfriend while her mother had picked out a few and trying them out, which each one she tries on, the only four guys get a massive nosebleed and they faint from the sight as it's too much for them, and Samui founds it funny as she keep looking. 'It seems my boyfriend is the only one to be able to look me in a bikini and not Faint from blood loss.'

Samui finds one that she would like to try on, when she has it on, she looks at herself at the mirror and says to herself "no this won't do, better pick out the next one" as she changes again.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city

Red Kitsune is visiting the father of the rapist ex-teacher as he's jumping from building to building as he trying to found the right one that the bastard lives, as he thinking ' _oh I'm so going to enjoy stealing everything he owns'_ as he keeps looking until Naruto looks down to see the basted and his son walking down the street, Red Kitsune overhears what they are saying about how he's going to get back at the owner of the clubs for what he did as well punching his face.

Red Kitsune smirks under his face as he follows the two, which both heading home which didn't take as the father went inside of his apartment which on the 4th floor, room 4F is to get something walks out, as the two left, Red Kitsune moves in a finds Info that will really bury these two, by he taking EVERYTHING but goes his calling card that says 'karma is a bitch, signed Red Kitsune.'

Also, he goes on to his 2nd target, the Key to City, he just has paid a visit to city hall.

It didn't take Red Kitsune long to arrived there as he lands on the roof and goes into the air vents and makes his way toward the Mayor's office.

He makes and sees the Key to the City as it displays behind the Mayor's desk but the Mayor is in, and he's talking to someone that's in his office.

"Listen here you little shit! I want everything within that vault of the Seventh Hokage! No, I don't care if it all should belong to the museum! Cause with all that treasure will make me rich and I can finally leave this forsaken city!" said the Mayor of Konoha City, but he did not know that Red Kitsune heard the whole thing as he thinking ' _and here I thought he was such nice guy, I guess that was all an act when he does his speech and all that_ ' as he brings out a burner phone and starts recording of what the Mayor is saying as he's on the phone.

It takes a while as the Mayor hangs up and walks out cause he has a meeting to go through, once the door closes and the ceiling vent opens and makes no noise as he steps up to the where the Key to the city is display at, he grabs it or would have, cause he stop while sensing something aiming for him.

So he looks behind and sees Sasuke who has his gun aiming at Red Kitsune and holding out his barge, "oh detective, what brings you here? Oh don't tell me donuts run out at the police station and you were hoping found some here?" said Red Kitsune as he is playing around with Sasuke, "no you god damn fool. I'm finally arresting you Red Kitsune" shout Sasuke as Red Kitsune "yeah sorry Detective today is not that day, so I will take this and make my leave," said as he breaks the glass that the Key is in and takes it before Sasuke fires his gun at him.

Then Kitsune Disappears with the key and the files of the politician stay behind with a note on the calling card as it says 'thanks for the key, it will look good on my wall, Signed Red Kitsune,' but Sasuke also notices a phone near the file.

He saw a video, and it was of the mayor and he what he saw, was not happy he calls his sister and Ibiki to come to city hall NOW as he's going to arrest the Mayor right now. Then the politician and his son.

Time skip a week later.

At Konoha's City Pool

There's a fundraiser being held at the pool as everyone are gather to show their support as well having a few drinks and talk with friends as well gossip but however, the main topic is about the Mayor getting Arrested for wanting to steal their great city's history and sell them so that he could live somewhere else, Also the Politician and his Son also being arrested and they did plan to get back at Naruto went down the drain.

And speaking which, Naruto arrived with Samui and Yasmin as both mother and daughter are wearing jackets to cover their swimwear, as Naruto also wearing a coat but he has it open to show his chest as wearing swimming trunks as there are orange, his awe of how many had come but he's not counting of the teenage boys that are awhile.

Naruto said "Wow, there's a lot, this will be fun-" but gets cut off by Hitomi "Naruto can I speak with you in alone please" said as she wearing a Two-piece Bikini which is making her look too damn sexy, and the teenager couldn't handle it as they have an overload of a nosebleed.

Naruto nods as he tells Samui and Yasmin that he will be back, he goes up to Hitomi as the two go somewhere for them to talk in private, as their far enough from everyone else, "so what do you want to talk about Hitomi?" said Naruto as he looks toward as he wonders of what their want to talk about, "Naruto tell me, the truth I mean, were you the one that found the tomb of the seventh?" Hitomi and Naruto look around to make sure no one is looking "as Red Kitsune yes, why?" Naruto said as he is asking her about it.

"Well, It seems that the Tomb belongs to me and they can't open the other tombs so I might need your help with this. They do belong to you, and I belong to you as well" said Hitomi as she blushing badly, Naruto smirks as he gets closer to her and whispers to her ear "you can bet on your nice ass on it, and I will get Hinata as well but not right now so for now" he pulls away "enjoy yourself here" said Naruto as he waves bye to her as he walks back while Hitomi is blushing badly as she thinks about the next time that her and Naruto will have sex.

Naruto comes back to the party as he arrives with Samui and Yasmin whom they were talking with Rias and her mother Venelana as their wearing similar two piece bikini but in different color, red to match with Rias's long red hair but she has a skirt and Venelana as her's white as she has brown hair as she has a sarong wrap around her waist, Naruto checks out their figure and breasts.

Rias has nearly hourglass figure with Double G breasts while her mother, Venelana's figure is perfect hourglass with her Double J breasts, in all their smoking hot, a couple of teenage boys faint the sight of them was too much for them to behold, Naruto "I'm back and who are your friends here?"

"This Is Venelana and her daughter Rias Gremory. You remember the Boy who was samui's "Fiance"? Asked Yasmin as Naruto has somewhat of a flashback.

Naruto foggy flashback

Naruto's P.O.V

I see a pretty boy with blonde hair, or at last, I think so, and I don't remember of what he was saying to me as he is wearing a white shirt and that's about it, but I do remember punching his face hard that he lose a teeth. He then said he would get payback and name was Riser Phenex, and I don't know cause I was mostly focused on Samui.

Normal POV

Flashback over

Naruto say "somewhat, all I remember was Riser Phenex, why do you ask?"

"Well my Daughter was not the only women he wanted, and he also wanted Rias as well." Said Yasmin

"Oh, so he was a pig and an idiot." Said Naruto as Yasmin nods "yes, but luckily Venelana forbids it since she doesn't like him, not one bit" said Yasmin and Venelana say "enough of him, we here to have a good time" as Rias say to herself "I wonder if Red Kitsune would crash here?"

"Well I do know one thing this will be a good fundraiser, there's no way a thief like him would come here," said Naruto, as Rias adds in "but what about the other fundraiser that he did show up? However, though they were fakes" as Naruto remembers those as they were his earlier days as a thief.

He says "well you seem to know a lot about him like my friend Hinata" as he has a feeling her about

"Well I am a fan of the old ways, and Red Kitsune uses them, and I follow all the stories trying to find out who he is," said Rias with Venelana adds "more like a crush than a fan Rias." as she smiles.

Rias has a blush that matches her hair color "m-mother." as she embarrassed by that with Venelana giggling upon that "but it's true Rias, after all, you do love anything that's red as your hair after all and since Red Kitsune has a red mask and red hair, oh I remember when you first heard him, you were Squealing like a lovesick fangirl" as Rias is blushing so bad as she's so embarrassed that she wants to throw her mother into the pool right now.

As Samui is thinking ' _now I can't say who Naruto's biggest fan is, Hinata or Rias'_ then she feels Naruto pull her next to him when he asks her if Hinata is here like that she could meet Rias, "She will be coming later love she is busy. However, she will be here" said Samui and on cue.

Hinata arrived with Hanabi who was taking her time of picking what swimsuit to wear, Hinata has a jacket on as Hanabi who is wearing her one-piece swimsuit as it has flowers with a skirt as it's showing her off, Naruto notices them and waves to them as he comes up to them.

Naruto walks up and says "Welcome" with Hinata say "sorry for getting here late, Hanabi was having a hard time picking out what to wear" as Hanabi say "Well I am sorry I have too many bathing suits."

"Oh there's no worries and also Hinata you should meet someone, cause you two to have something in common" said Naruto with Hinata confused "what do you mean?" said the confused Hinata, "Oh she is a friend of Samui as well and you might like her" said Naruto as he leads her to Rias.

As Hanabi follows behind as she thinking as she notices a few boys had passed out from blood loss and yet no one seems to see besides her ' _what happened them?'_

Naruto brings her to the Group, Naruto arrived back with Hinata and Hanabi as Naruto introduce Hinata to Rias and so, as he says that both are fans of Red Kitsune, They Both Blush and started to talk about him.

Everyone see them getting along very well as Samui feels that she's getting a bit warm, so she undoes her jacket as she tells Naruto that she's going for swim and the same goes for Yasmin, Samui is in a monokini with a lace-up halter across her front showing a lot of Cleavage the color was White with flowers on it. While Yasmin is in a Sling Bikini that covers her Nipples and pussy the color is Black.

Moreover, upon that, almost all teenage boys just had an overload, and Naruto looks at them with a smirk and watches as they Saunter over to the pool. He has plans to tap them both tonight in those bathing suits as both Samui and Yasmin begin swimming.

As Hinata and Rias are talking about Red Kitsune as well getting to know each other, Rias ask "I have to ask, why did the Red Kitsune steal your prized family Pearl?"

"I found it that it as cursed, and I was not supposed to have it it seems the Elders during the Seventh's time stole it when it should have been given to the eldest daughter of his first wife" Hinata explain, with Rias nodding to that, then Rias notice.

"Ain't you feeling hot under that jacket of yours?" Rias asked, Hinata is blushing as she says "y-yes, but it's because what I'm wearing is something is the one I could found as the other ones I found were too small cause of my breasts", Rias mouths Oh as both started to get thirsty and Hinata said that she would get something to drink her and Rias, as she walks by the pool and then she was pushed in by someone, accident though as Hinata falls in and.

SPASH.

She's in the water, as she quickly rises up as she's thoroughly wet, more so than her jacket, Samui and Yasmin check on her if she's already as well help her get out of the water.

Once she's out, she removes her jacket cause it's soaking wet and when she does, she reveals her two-piece bikini which hugging her breasts as their dark purple with a white symbol of her family Samui and Yasmin help her out of the pool and get her wrapped up in a towel.

The remaining teenage boys are knocked out cold as Naruto who looking at them and say "I don't know if I should call their folks to pick them or call 911 cause their losing too much blood" with Hanabi next to him nodding to that, They call the Hospital, and they send Paramedics as they take every teenage boy.

Samui sees a random guy comes up to her and Hinata, Samui could tell that this guy is so full of himself because he has big muscles and another thing, "Hey ladies, won't be with a big strong guy like me?" said the guy as Samui and Hinata are thinking ' _he's a asshole isn't he?"_

"Sorry I have a boyfriend who I am Happy with, and My friend is not interested." Said Samui with a cold look in her eyes and the guy isn't taking no as a answer as he says "I've seen the guy your with, he's nothing but small, unlike me and I bet I can give you two ladies a wild night" as he pressuring on and this is making Samui angrier and Hinata feeling really uncomfortable.

"So I am nothing but Small hmmm let's test this shall we." Said Naruto behind him even he is six feet five inches he grabs the back of the man's head but the guy smirks "yeah ri-" he couldn't finish because Naruto squeezes his head then slams him onto the ground then picks him up and has him face Naruto "You are better off with me instead of dealing with my hired Guards who is protecting this party and Fundraiser."

"W-why?" said the guy who is in deep pain, Naruto Smiles evilly "They are Ex-Military and I pay them very well to do their jobs but I am not one to piss off more so they would be better than me at times. So will you leave My girlfriend and her friend alone or will I have to get the guards to deal with you" said Naruto.

Upon hearing that, the guy runs away from them, Naruto asks them if they're okay, and both say they are okay as well as thanking Naruto. Samui kisses him on the cheek and hugs him.

Time skip later of the day.

Konoha, sunset, rooftops

Red Kitsune is on the roof looking out or would have, because he's been chasing by Itomi who is ordering him to stop in the name of the law and come in peacefully or else she will use force, but Red Kitsune aren't doing that both running as they are jumping on next building and the following.

Red Kitsune is thinking ' _i swear that she's crazy for the law! Alternatively, something. Cause not even Detective Sasuke won't do this!_ ' as he dodging all of the bullets that aimed at him, Then He has an Idea Then he hides, and when she thinks she has him, Multiple Red Kitsunes run in Different Directions as all of them laughed as itomi deciding which one to pick but she didn't have much of a change, and she goes toward the left.

With a few moments passed, Red Kitsune pops out his head from his hiding spot as he says "That was fun and Easy as hell but scary all the same" as he goes back of what he's going to do, steal something and his target? Well, he remembers about these scrolls that he saw from another day.

Now all he had to do was steal them.

Later at the Museum

As everything locks up for the night as everyone but the night guards head home as the guards are on high alert, However, Red Kitsune Sneaks right in without anyone knowing as he makes his way toward the display of the giant scroll or what there once called, Summoning contact scrolls, but there's many of them, he doesn't know what to chose, so he will go with the one that has cool name, but what he had forgotten.

Thanks to the sand of time, the Kanjis on them are worn out thus becoming very hard to read for everyone, even Red Kitsune, ' _oh right, their scrolls were found barely couple months ago, and the people here haven't restored them….oh well'_ said the thoughts of Red Kitsune as he just grabs a random one, as the alarm goes off.

Then He grabs another one and gets out of there but his calling card was left, that is if a bullet stops at his tracks as he is thinking 'oh don't tell me.'

Red Kitsune turns to see Sasuke, not Itomi "So your sister is Busy is she not?" said Red Kitsune as Sasuke "she is, I don't know what you did it Red, but she's going to every part of Konoha city, going after the other yous, that's why I'm here, she realize that one you might be the real and I know you, after all we've been at this cat and mouse case for 5 years and tonight is truly the night that I put you behind bar for good" said as he has his truly gun in hand, "now get on the ground and hands on the back of you he-"

More Red Kitsunes appear, and they are all holding scrolls "Have to catch us and find the real one First." Said all the Red Kitsunes, Sasuke doesn't know what to expect for one, he shoots every Red Kitsune with the rounds of bullets he has until he hits the real one but what he doesn't know that Red Kitsune, the real one, had already left.

They all vanish, but No red Kitsune as he is already about three blocks away and Sasuke curses Red Kitsune's name before calming his nerves as he thinks that he needs a vacation. A guard brings the calling card and groans as it says "You really need a vacation if you see Multiple, and if so, I would recommend Hawaii or somewhere with a nice beach, after all you deserve it, Signed Red Kitsune, Ps I promise to be good while your gone if you go."

"Damn you Kitsune." Shouts Sasuke as he throws the card to the floor as he knows that is a lie of him being right.

Meanwhile

Red Kitsune is sitting atop on one of the tallest building of Konoha city as he eating some Pizza that he takes, as he eats the pizza, he's looking at the two scrolls that he steal, "I wonder what they could be?" said Naruto as he has his mask off, as he takes another bite as he holding the pizza with his mouth as he opens the dark red one and he does, he feels some dust on him and see the written names in blood but thanks to time, the names are somewhat there, "now lets see, whom do we have here? Fuck, I thought the names that written in blood would, at last, lasted longer than the ink" said Naruto as he gets a phone call.

He checks it and sees that it's Samui, he answers as he grabs another slice of Pizza "what's up Samui?" said Naruto as he takes a small bite.

" _Oh, Naruto finally! I have been calling you cause it seems Nico Robin and Lara croft want to talk to you about the 7th's tomb, but if I were you, I won't say too much cause it would very much draw suspicion Naruto"_ said Samui though the phone as Naruto say "Nico Robin? Lara Croft? Why do their names sound familiar? Now I remember They have found many ancient tombs, but I don't pay much attention to there's cause you know, Thief and all, which reminds me" said Naruto through the phone.

" _Yeah I know Hurry back cause me and mom are waiting for you baby~ or unless you don't want to fuck us in our bikinis"_ said Samui in a sexy voice through the phone, "Oh now I am on my way hold them till I get back and be ready I have had nothing but you in that bikini in my head all night" said Naruto as he hears both of them on the phone "hurry back babe~", Naruto hangs up and pick up everything rushes back home.

Meanwhile at a secret location

A group of 9 people gathers at a broken down warehouse as their hidden in the shadow of the warehouse as one of them say "thank you for coming my fellow leaders of the Akatsuki Gang" as the person who specked is hiding in the shadow as others walking into the light as there's one man who has an appearance of a shark man with blue skin then there is a woman with Blue hair and a lip piercing, a man with brown skin covering stitched like scars as many would tell that his man went through many fights.

So there's a guy with blonde hair as he has an eyepatch on his right eye, he's messing with clay but how just not ordinary clay, it's C-4, and he's making something out of it, then the next Person has red hair and has the face of a young man as he's playing with a puppet for some reason, all of them are the leaders of their part of the Akatsuki Gang but there's one boss of them all, a Man named Nagato but the others but the woman with the blue hair don't know what he looks like.

As he and two others are covered in shadow as Nagato talks through the shadows "everyone, I have been hearing about our 'friend' that been causing trouble in our operations and losing our control of this city" said Nagato, as the man with the blue skin named Kisame "it's Red Kitsune fault! He's been finding us and ruining everything!"

"It also seems he used a mask to kill Hidan some say he summoned something that did Hidan in." Said the boy like a face with the puppet Sasori, as the blonde hair guy named Deidara said: "as the rumors say, or what the grunts say some purple creature but until now, Red Kitsune never killed any of us."

"Wait Didn't Hidan say he was from a time of chakra?" asked the blue hair woman named Konan as the man with stitches scars says "please, you believe words of that psychopath? For all we know, the so-called 'immortal' man could have lied" as his name is Kakuzu.

"Then explain how he could do those abilities of his Kakuzu." said one of the people in the shadows as Kakuzu 'humps' upon that as Kisame say "whatever it's true or not, we should get revenge on the fox, he killed one of our own."

Nagato say in the shadows "what you said is true, so with that, we should form a bounty on him, whoever brings Red Kitsune's head will have 100,000, and make sure to tell the others of this" said Nagato as everyone but a couple are smiling as they want that money as Konan goes tell every single number of the gang of the bounty on Red Kitsune as the hunt begins.

30 minutes later

At Club Maelstrom, Naruto's bedroom.

Lemon starts

Naruto with his clothes gone as he got a double titfuck by the mother and daughter tag team as both say "loving our double titfuck babe?" as their wearing their new bikinis as Naruto say "oh big time. I never thought about to get a double Titfuck by my busty hot girlfriend with her milf of a mother!" they Giggle hearing this as their moving their breasts on Naruto's cock as Yasmin licks the tip of Naruto's cock and Samui joins in as both are licking the tip of Naruto's cock with their tongues touching each other as their blushing badly.

Naruto is moaning and has his hands on the back of their heads as he is enjoying this so much as.

So much, he cums right away as he covers both of them with his massive load of sperm on their faces as their catch some in their mouths as their getting covered in Naruto's sperm with Yasmin saying "Naruto's wonderful sperm~~" and Samui says "Oh it is so Addicting" as both of them tasting Naruto's sperm.

Shortly after, Naruto has both Samui and Yasmin laying on the bed on their back as their holding onto their legs as he decides which one to fuck, his smoking hot busty girlfriend or the smoking hot busty milf as both wanting his cock so bad, he can't decide which of them to fuck first, but then he remembers that he can make a clone, "I forget about this" said Naruto as he makes a clone appeared next to him as both come up to them as Naruto gets Yasmin as the clone or Naruto two gets Samui.

Naruto then Smiles and Thrusts right into Yasmin's pussy with the milf scream in a lovely way as the same goes for Samui with Naruto two, as the Mother and Daughter duo say at the same time "yes. Make love to us Naruto." as both Naruto smirk as they're grabbed onto their breasts with Naruto, and Naruto two say "Oh we will, and We will Enjoy this" as their thrust their cocks into their pussies with the mother and daughter duo scream louder.

Naruto lets go of Yasmin's breasts as he buries his head onto her breasts as Naruto two does the same but kisses Samui deeply, Yasmin is thinking ' _the more we fuck! The more I'm slowly becoming more addicted to him.'_ while Samui is thinking as she is making out with Naruto two ' _fuck me more. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs.'_ as she wraps her legs onto Naruto two's side.

Also, Naruto two is thinking ' _fuck she's really into it now! I guess it makes sense! After all, her and Yasmin sex drive is the same'_ as he thrust his cock deeper into Samui's pussy as she screams out "yes Naruto babe. Fuck me harder. Make me scream out your name all night long.", While Naruto has Yasmin in Doggy style with her breasts bouncing crazily with her screaming out "we barely started, and my mind is already foggy with only one thing, and it's your cock Naruto." with Naruto smirks "good! Moreover, your pussy is still tight as fuck! Like daughter like a mother it seems."

"All for you only!" yells Yasmin as she feels Naruto's cock spreading her inner walls more as she will never get used to the size of Naruto's cock.

An hour later

Naruto, by himself now, as he thrusting between both Yasmin's and Samui's pussies as both holding each other lovely as their making out genuinely, with the mother and daughter duo thinking ' _this is perfect I am with the man of my dreams while I am with my mother/daughter_ ' as their kissing each other more with Naruto fucking them more, "this is the greatest sex I ever have! Maybe I should try this with Hitomi and Hinata or any other duo of mother and daughter" as he sees them stop kissing each other.

They Moan as their holding each other more with their breasts pushing against other.

Another hour passed.

Naruto is taking a breather as his cock is being lick lightly by Samui and Yasmin as both are sweating considerably as their pussies are leaking out so much of Naruto's sperm as he says "Damn I am glad about my stamina" as he sees their fogged up with lust as their licking Naruto's cock more as they can't get enough of Naruto, Samui stops for a sec and kisses on the side of Naruto's cock and the same goes for Yasmin as Naruto is smirking upon this. Naruto then thinks about another mother-daughter pair.

Such as ' _I should know more about Venelana and Rias, I will ask Yasmin about them later but boy, these two are hot as hell, but there's something over them, I wonder why'_ said Naruto's thought as Samui and Yasmin still kissing the side of Naruto's cock. Naruto then looks at them and smiles.

Lemon over

Meanwhile somewhere else of Konoha.

A bank is being robbed by, oddly enough, by the guards as theirs seem like in a trance as each of them are carrying gold bars as a person in the shadow and this person is a woman as she wearing a black skin-tight suit as it hugging her Double F breasts with a short coat as she asking a mask that her covers her whole head except for her mouth as the mask is all black as she spinning her tool as it's pocket watch with an eye on it, and she seems talking with something or instead something is talking to her as she sits on one of the desks, "why are we stealing their bars when you could be founding my lamp so I can restore my former sexy glory!" said the voice as the woman sighs upon that.

"Oh forget me oh great Genie! However, I didn't ask you haunting me and making me looking for your lamp which I'm sure it's part of someone's collection! Which I will use all these gold bars to get it" said the woman as it's for sure she's a thief like Red Kitsune.

"Why not get that other thief to get it instead of buying it your a thief, this just a waste of time" said the voice of what this female thief talking to, "I swear, you ghosts don't see the bigger picture, when I found out whom I brought the Lamp from, I can track the person down and take everything else from said person, and there's no way I'm getting involved with Red Kitsune! Cause last time I did, not only he take that pink diamond from me! He also takes my first Kiss! That red fox jack." said the woman as she bites onto the chain of her pocket watch.

"If I have eyes, they would be rolling right now" said the voice as the woman say "oh say what you want Desiree, after all, no one could resist my hypnosis, as I'm the Hypnosis Thief, Lady Mind" said Lady Mind, as the voice says "that's a dumb name I- " but Lady Mind say "well excuse me miss ghost Genie! Also, don't say my real name while we are stealing" said Lady Mind. "I care only the one thing I want, and it's Freedom after I get my body Back." the voice of Desiree.

As Lady Mind "and I want my freedom from you! All you say 'get my lamp Ino, so I can restore to my body' or whatever you said" said as she notice all her mind-controlled guards finished loading up her bags of the gold bars, she come up to them and say "good job my dear guards, now breaks any videos of me as well destroy the whole bank and you will be released from my trance upon hearing the broken glass of the window" as Lady Mind pick up her bags as the guard following her command and start destroying everything in the bank.

As she walks out as she blows a kiss at them as she leaves as the guards are breaking everything as she walks away into the shadows of the night.

The next day, morning.

Naruto is doing his morning walks as he is planning to stop by a flower shop, but then he notices police cars and other things surround a bank as he sees the bank guards being taken away as one of them "I'm telling the truth! It was that lady Thief. Lady Mind." said the guard as he doesn't want to go to jail.

As the cop that taking the guard away "yeah right, everyone knows that Lady Mind hasn't been seen for a long time, now come on, get in, you will be in jail for a long time" said the police.

"Hold on officers if it was red Kitsune the guards would be out cold and A calling card would have been left. I have been following these cases, and they are right Lady mind is back. Plus Red Kitsune would not destroy Everything" Said Itomi as she comes up as the policeman say "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's no calling card left behind by Red Kitsune, so it's safe to say even though it feels dirty, Red Kitsune has no hand in this."

Naruto who hears him and thinks upon that _'you have no idea how right you are'_ as he carries on as he arrived at the flower shop.

Flower Shop

As Naruto steps inside and he sees a woman wearing thick glass, covering her eyes, a chat on her head as she is hiding her hair in it as she is wearing baggy clothes as she is standing behind the desk as she is reading a book, it is Ino.

"Morning Ino!" said Naruto and the woman named Ino looks up from her book and starts blushing "o-oh. S sorry n-naruto, I didn't n-notice you coming in" said Ino as she puts away her book as she says while her blush is still on her "what can I do you for?" said Ino as Naruto thinks what to get.

Naruto tells Ino what he wants as Ino writing it down, as that going on, a man with long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, This is Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka the psychiatrist he works with veterans with PTSD and Naruto has sent his Employees to him before as Naruto hires Retired Armed Forces personnel, "oh Mr. Yamanaka! Morning" said Naruto as Inoichi notice Naruto with a cup of coffee in hand, "oh morning Naruto, I would love to stay and talk, but I have to head over to work, look after the shop Ino," said Inoichi as he heads out.

As Ino nods to that as she tells Naruto that she will get his order of flowers and other things ready as Naruto said his thanks to her.

' _The bank Robbing was no doubt lady mind's handle work, but the question is why, she normally steals gems or art that catches her eye'_ said Naruto's thoughts as Ino who is getting everything ready and when she did, she hands them over to Naruto, right on that moment.

The Tv near them, start showing Konoha news.

Konoha news, by news Anchor Kurenai.

 _"Last night, Kauni Bank was Robbed by officers have claims that the guards had done it but upon further investigation as well statement by the guards themselves, it seem it was Lady Mind using her Hypothesis talents and use the guards to steal 30% of the bank's gold bars, and then after Destroy everything in the bank. It was rumored that Red Kitsune Scared her out of town, but now she is back, or maybe she never left" said Konoha's News Anchor Kurenai, as a photo of Lady Mind appeared next to Kurani, "I hope that the law will catch her, but I want to know what is her plan with there gold bars" said Kurenai as the photo of Lady mind gets replace with a picture of the stolen gold bars with question marks all over them._

Naruto is also wondering maybe Red Kitsune needs to Appear and found out of what Lady Mind is doing with the gold bars and steal them for himself, but for now, he takes the flowers and other things from Ino and heads back home, as once Naruto walks out of the shop.

"He's so cute, and tell me again why don't you make him yours again?" said the voice of Desiree.

"He has a Girlfriend, and She is my friend, I am not going to break my friendship with Samui just to steal her man, Hell Many women have tried to steal him, but he does not look at them like that," said Ino as she goes on her day.

Later into the day

Club Maelstrom

Naruto is looking at his employes for the summer, and he tells them that they will start next week, right after school ends for the summer as their will spent the week to learn of what will go down and others as he assigns Tifa, To teach the new bartenders and waiters.

Moreover, with that, Naruto leaving Samui in charge as he heading out and check on his other clubs, Naruto walks out of his club, but someone bumps into him as both didn't guess this would happen, Naruto looks up and sees Boa Hancock as he's in between her gigantic Triple J breasts as she wearing a suit, as she's an old friend of Samui in her high school days, Naruto removes himself and says "Sorry about that Boa my mind is on the coming summer" as he smirks as Boa with her long back hair as she says "it's all right and just be careful next time or else, I won't be nice next time", "Really then you might lose those messages I give you and Samui" said Naruto and Boa stares at him in shock and says "s-sorry, it's just how I'm at times" as she walks up to Samui as the two starts talking and Naruto goes outside and hops into his car as he drives off toward the southwest of Konoha City.

Time skip 30 minutes later.

Red Kitsune is sitting on the rooftops with him thinking about what reason could Lady Mind have for coming back after two years, and It is time he finds out why she came back, as he is also thinking if she's still mad about him stealing her first kiss.

Red Kitsune jumps off of the building, while he's in midair, he hears a gun fires and a bullet was getting to hit him but hits the wall since he had fallen down fast enough, Kitsune looks down as he is hanging onto the window and sees the Red Dawn gang. He smiles and Vanishes but what he's really ' _holy fuck! Are their crazy? They could have shot someone. Well besides me but still.'_ Kitsune reappears and kicks one of the members of the Akatsuki gang as the person gets kicked on the side as the other one say "you moth-" but Red Kitsune punches the guy's jaw which Red Kitsune found out that the guy has a glass jaw.

"Damn that was pathetic" said Red Kitsune, as he said that, he hears something got fired from behind him, Red Kitsune turns and see a rocket heading toward him from building aways as he has only one thing to say "Holy Mama Kami." as he jumps to his left as the rocket went past him and Red Kitsune throws a metal version of his calling card at it.

So the rocket blows up before it could hit anything in its way as Red Kitsune "why are you firing rockets at me!" said, a girl as she's members of Akatsuki Gang "because your everyone in Akatsuki's bounty or as our main boss would like to call it, Fox Hunt and you are worth a lot of money, big guy fire other one at him!" said the girl as a the guy who has other rocket ready to fire at Red Kitsune as he's thinking _'yeah I don't think so'_ as he jumps toward them which is a sight to behold as Red Kitsune is 'flying' across the distance of the two building as the building that the gang members of Akatsuki are across the street.

The 3rd gang member say "guys, since when he could fly?" as he gets kick to the face by Red Kitsune as he did a flying kick as he quickly grabs the rocket launcher from the bigger guy and dismantle it by making it into pieces, as the guy says "I prefer my fists more than anything" as he charges toward Red Kitsune.

Red Kitsune rolls his eyes behind his mask as he sees the big guy threw his big fist toward him And to the shock of the Gang Kitsune Catches his fist than with his other fist Punches the forearm then the Elbow and lastly the Upper arm. What Kitsune did was just broke the poor Bastards arm with everyone hearing him screams in pain.

follow by the bastard starts crying in pain as he is holding his broken arm, as Red Kitsune says "take your friends and leave from my sight or else" as he catches the girl's arm who was about to stab Red Kitsune with a pocket knife.

"You know, I know another good Place for this knife." Said Red Kitsune as he takes it away from the girl as the broken arm guy pick his passed out a friend and gets the girl as all three of them run off when they're fade from sight.

"Well fuck, why is this even happening? Oh, right IT'S BECAUSE THAT FUCKING MASK KILLED ONE OF THEIR LEADING MEMBERS! However, why I think the Being Said that an Immortal had been Killed so was he from the Shinobi Era" said Red Kitsune as he goes off because more members of the Akatsuki gang show up with whatever they're going to use to take him down.

Kitsune finds Lady Mind near a bank Ready to Rob it, so he come up behind her, as he's next to her head, and says "hello my dear, I thought you skip town?"

Lady Mind Jumps away "The Hell!" as she sees who it is and she gets angry "oh it's the stealer of first kisses."

"Yes, it is so what is going on this is not your M.O. You mainly go for Gems and some other things but not gold so what gives?" said Red Kitsune and lady Mind isn't saying anything and Kitsune notice "oh? We playing this are we? No matter, I will figure it up at some time, but for now, I will head off, it seems I'm being hunted down right" said Kitsune as he leaves.

However, what she Does not know is that he made Clones, and they are being chased, but Red Kitsune is following Lady Mind.

—

 ***Time Freezes as the carrier appeared to pick up Dealt and blaze as blaze sees Dealt setting up things for Halloween***

 **D:*is now cutting up a pumpkin while singing 'this is Halloween'***

 **P: So what is the plan for Halloween**

 **D:*hold up the pumpkin and throws it at the gateway which it's usually blue, but it's color change into green and orange with fog coming out of it as bats coming out of it***

 **P: You could have asked you know**

 **D:Oh, it's the same gateway, I give it a Halloween theme change, and we are going to a unique story for Halloween!**

 **P: Oh I know, but you could have asked me to do that**

 ***blaze sees dealt putting on a mask of a shark***

 **D:oh simple, Halloween! Also, I'm a shark. *smiles* and for that, we going to have a Halloween party.**

 **P: No Can Do this time of year we are Busier than you think. The Barriers between the human and monsters worlds weaken**

 ***too late as blaze sees dealt setting it up and push the button***

 **P: You fucking Piece of shit.**

 ***as the carrier goes into the gateway as the gateway closes and vanishes as a scary pumpkin face appeared as it laughs then smiles***


End file.
